Love Hina: Once Again
by shanejayell
Summary: Kanako Urashima returns to the Hinata Dorm... along with some new residents.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina: Once Again

One

Kanako Urashima looked at her elder brother, her brown eyes gently worried. "Are you sure about this, Oniisama?" she asked him, black ponytail falling down her back. She wore a white vest over her usual black dress, her clothes as neat as if she was going to a business meeting.

Keitaro Urashima smiled fondly as his little sister, his brown hair falling in a unruly mess before his glasses. He looked good dressed in his labcoat over school clothes, kneeling in the manager's room of the Hinata girl's dorm. "I think so," he answered seriously, "my being a part time manager isn't good for the dorm."

"But I'm not sure I'm the best person to replace you," Kanako pointed out seriously, "I kind of made a mess of things before."

"That's an understatement," Kuro the black cat muttered, flicking his long ears.

"Hush," Kanako chided him.

"Oh I don't know," the quiet voice said as she entered the room, "I think you did a pretty good job, considering." Naru Narusegawa smiled as she slid the door shut behind her, carrying in the tray of drinks. She knelt beside Keitaro as she added, "I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Grandmother has had me busy with my training," Kanako said just a bit stiffly. In truth she had been trying to adjust to the idea of her brother and Naru's marriage, as well as letting go of her own dreams on the subject.

Naru's smiled was gently sympathetic, "I'm sure." She took a deep breath, "I'm going into full time teaching this fall, so I can't run the dorm, either."

"You've always dreamed of running the dorm," Keitaro pointed out, "here's your chance."

"No," Kanako corrected firmly, "I dreamed of running the Hinata Inn."

"I think there's a way you can run both the dorm for the girls and have a inn here, too," Keitaro said to her enthusiastically.

"Oh?" Kanako looked curious.

"With the destruction of the annex we suddenly have a whole new section to build in," Naru offered with a grin, "and the insurance would cover the cost of building a separate Inn, and even opening up the rest of the vacant rooms in the dorm."

"That could work..." Kanako blinked.

"How would you do it?" Keitaro asked curiously, taking a drink.

"Like I did earlier I'd offer reduced rents to any residents who want to work in the new inn," Kanako offered promptly before adding a bit sheepishly, "though I think I'll run the dorm a bit more loosely than last time."

Naru fought back a laugh even as Keitaro looked mildly confused, the young man still largely unaware of the reign of terror Kanako had instituted last time.

Meanwhile over at the Cafe Hinata there was a conference going on, several young women gathered around the table. Mitsune Konno smiled as the sandy blonde served the drinks, then Kitsune asked, "So how much trouble are we in?"

Shinobu Maehara looked worried, the black haired younger woman flushing slightly, "But Sempai wouldn't let anything happen."

"Still," Motoko Aoyama said as she drank her tea, her shrine maiden's garb crisply neat, "I have my misgivings about the evil one's return."

"Calling her the Evil One is a bit much," Kitsune sat down with a smile, her Cafe Hinata apron a bit messy. Since she and Mutsumi Otohime being given the cafe Kitsune had really blossomed, becoming a capable manager of the business.

"I thought she was fun," Koalla Su noted cheerfully, the dusky skinned blonde grinning.

"You think that everyone is fun," Shinobu teased.

"So who is she again?" Ema Maeda asked them tentatively, her long brown hair flowing. The newest resident of Hinata Inn was still getting used to the place, even a few months after her arrival just before Keitaro and Naru's wedding, but she seemed to be settling in nicely.

"Kanako is Keitaro's younger sister by adoption," Kitsune cheerfully explained, "who ran the dorm for awhile after Keitaro went to study abroad. She tried to convert the place back into a Inn and we resisted, sorta."

"Sort of? I seem to remember armed conflict," Mutsumi reminded them as she sent the last few lunch customers out. The busty graduate student settled down with a happy sigh, her brown hair flowing in waves, two antenna sticking up from the front.

"Armed conflict?" Ema squeaked.

"Thankfully Keitaro returned before Kanako could go through with her attempt to destroy the Inn with explosives," Motoko noted, drinking a bit more tea.

"And she tried to burn Kitsune at the stake," Su added eagerly.

"Now you're scaring her," Shinobu scolded, seeing the look on Ema's face.

"Kanako settled down quite a bit before she left," Kitsune noted.

"I think we should giver her a chance," Mutsumi said, looking around and meeting everyone's eyes. "A lot of what happened before was our fault, too," she reminded them.

"Hmph," Motoko smoothly rose, collecting her sword from nearby then walking out of the cafe without another word.

"Guess she's still carrying a grudge," Su blinked.

"I don't think I've ever seen her do that, just leave without a word," Ema looked to where the law student and sword master had gone.

"She and Kanako..." Kitsune hesitated, "she won't talk about it but something happened just after Kanako arrived." She looked over at Mutsumi, "But yeah, I think you're right."

"We'll give Kanako a chance and see what happens," Shinobu agreed.

"Besides we can always gang up on her if something bad happens," Su added cheerfully.

"Su!" everyone scolded.

Motoko strode away from the cafe and up the sidewalk, her own thoughts in turmoil behind her cool expression. The Gods Cry School taught her to focus to seek inner calm, but she found it difficult even under the blue skies of the Hinata Dorm.

"Skree!"

Flinging up a arm Motoko caught Shippu, the phoenix-like bird that she had inherited from her sister Tsuruko along with the leadership of the Gods Cry School. She always seemed to know when Motoko needed her, the bird returning to provide comfort and a bit of peace.

"I wish things were that easy," Motoko murmured as she stroked the bird's head absentmindedly as she returned to the dorms and headed to her room... only to stop in surprise as she saw who waited there.

Kanako stood by the door, fidgeting a bit as she waited. Her face was grave as she saw Motoko approach, "Hello."

"What do you want?" Motoko coldly asked, knowing that she was being rude but still unable to help herself.

Kanako hesitated, then she knelt on the floor before the startled Motoko. " Aoyama-sama," she said formally, "I committed a great wrong when I met you, and humbly wish to beg your forgiveness." Then she bowed, pressing her head to the floor.

"Get up," Motoko said, deeply uncomfortable.

Kanako rose, dusting off her skirt, her expression serious. "I took gross advantage of you when we first met, an act I deeply regret. More so now, since I've gotten to know what kind of person you are. I don't expect you to forget what happened," she finished, "but I hope you might forgive."

Motoko hesitated, studying Kanako thoughtfully for a moment. "So," she said softly, "the rumor is true, you are coming back to manage the dorms?"

"Hopefully doing a better job than last time," Kanako nodded.

Her cat Kuro bounded up on her shoulder as he remarked, "Couldn't do much worse."

"Hush," Kanako frowned at him.

"You're right that I won't forget," Motoko agreed, "but... I will give you a chance." She met Kanako's eyes, "But if anything like that happens to someone else at the dorms, I will show no mercy."

"You have my word," Kanako nodded, "besides, I'm not a lesbian."

A grim little smile appeared on Motoko's lips, "Kanako, you are the one who jumped me." With that she slid the door open and went into her room, leaving a very thoughtful Kanako standing out in the hallway.

To be continued...

Authors Notes: This is the first chapter of a Love Hina based crossover series, set shortly after the end of the manga and the anime Love Hina Again. By the way Ema is a new character from the final manga, not my creation.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina: Once Again

Two

The stone steps were covered by sakura blossoms as she walked up, lugging a battered old suitcase behind her. A hat concealed part of her face, violet hair blowing in the wind as her simple red dress swirled around her legs. Finally reaching the top of the steps she looked at the building, taking her hat off to reveal a dusky skinned young woman, shading her eyes with her hand.

Himemiya Anthy smiled slightly, "Looks like I'm here." With that she picked up her suitcase and continued on, walking up to the building and going inside.

Not too long after Anthy found herself sitting in the manager's rooms, the dark haired woman pouring them both tea. "Miss Himemiya," Kanako Urashima said gravely, "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting such a quick response to our notice that rooms were for rent."

"Anthy, please," she smiled back. Anthy drank her tea with a unconscious sort of grace, "I hope I didn't inconvenience you by arriving so soon?"

"Not at all," Kanako answered, "we have a room ready now, and several more opening soon." She studied Anthy shrewdly, "As a graduate I was surprised that you wanted to move into a dorm full of university students."

"I only recently graduated," Anthy had a slightly quirky smile on her face, "and find myself more comfortable in this sort of environment." She looked off in the distance, "And this place is convenient for something I'm doing, as well."

"Oh?" Kanako looked politely curious.

"I'm looking for a missing person, have been for the past two years," Anthy said, a faintly pained look on her pretty face.

"A relative?" Kanako asked politely.

"No," Anthy shook her head, "but she is someone that I care for... very much."

'Interesting,' Kanako noted, drinking her tea calmly. "Not to be rude," she finally said, "but do you have means of support?"

Anthy smiled faintly as she answered promptly, "I have funds saved, as well as a job that supports me fairly well."

Kanako nodded, even as she silently wondered why she was hesitating. There was something that was just slightly off about Anthy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "All right," she finally made her decision, "welcome to the Hinata Dorm, Anthy."

"About time," Kuro muttered, the little black cat sitting up by the window.

"Ventriloquism?" Anthy blinked, looking at Kanako then to the cat.

"Something like that," Kanako agreed gravely as they both got up and headed out of the room. She nodded towards the roof as she continued on wryly, "You'll be taking the room just above this one, actually."

"I noticed the repair to the roof," Anthy commented as they headed to the front hall where her suitcase waited, "was there a hole originally?"

"The previous manager had personal reasons for not repairing it," Kanako shrugged.

"I..." Anthy started when something zipped by at eye level.

"Nya!" the turtle exclaimed as it flew along, little fins flapping madly.

"Was that...?" Anthy blinked at Kanako, who just nodded.

"Come back so I can make soup out of you!" the brown skinned girl skidded around the corner then ran right by them.

"Su!" Kanako barked, "No running in the halls!"

"Sorry," Su looked sheepish, scratching her slightly messy mop of blonde hair, the teen's t-shirt and shorts looking comfortable and lived in.

"This is Koalla Su," Kanako preformed the introductions, "meet Himemiya Anthy, the first of our hopefully many new residents."

Anthy half bowed to the energetic young woman, "How do you do?"

"It's nice to meet cha'," Su grinned back, eyes twinkling as she looked Anthy over.

Anthy had to ask, "You really aren't going to try to eat that turtle?"

"Only if I catch it," and with a wave Su was off.

"Don't be too concerned," Kanako said soothingly as they picked up Anthy's suitcase and then walked to the stairs, "Su's caught Tama-chan more than once, and hasn't eaten her."

"Thank goodness," Anthy smiled.

After taking her to her door Kanako handed her a small booklet and explained, "This has breakfast and dinner times and other information you need, as well as how cooking and cleaning duties tend to be divided up."

"Can I trade doing the cleaning for my cooking responsibilities?" Anthy asked as she took the book from her.

"Probably," Kanako agreed, "I take it you're not a good cook?"

"I can make a great shaved ice," Anthy said to her honestly, "and my attempts at curry tend to be rather dangerous."

Kanako nodded slightly, "Understood." Gravely she continued, "I'll look forward to seeing you at dinner, Anthy." With that she turned and left Anthy to her unpacking.

Anthy emptied her suitcase into a dresser and hung up clothes in just a few minutes, and then she sat down with a tired sigh before flopping onto her back. Looking up at the ceiling a gentle, soothing breeze washed over her, the sent of cherry blossoms in the air, and a surprising sense of peace lingered around this place.

"Utena..." Anthy murmured.

For an age Anthy had been bound to Ohtori academy and her brother, trapped in a endless cycle of duels and hope only to be crushed again and again. Utena had changed all that, taking up her sword and fighting in the duels not for the prize, but instead to protect Anthy and those she cared for. In the final test she had won... then left without a word, disappearing without a trace.

Anthy got up, smiling to herself sadly as she walked to the window. There was so much left unsaid between her and Utena, so much she regretted... if nothing else she wanted to find Utena to say she was sorry. Sadly, it hadn't been that easy. Utena, in defeating Akio had claimed the prize, the power to revolutionize the world, and it made her incredibly elusive to Anthy's limited gifts, hiding for the last year or so...

"Yo," a unfamiliar voice called out. Looking down from the second floor Anthy saw a sandy haired blonde looking up at her curiously. The young woman waved hello, "So you're moving into Naru's old room?"

"I suppose so," Anthy called back before remembering to introduce herself.

"Mitsune Konno," she smiled back charmingly, "though my friends call me Kitsune."

"Nice to meet you," Anthy smiled. She looked at the woman curiously, guessing she was also past school age, "Are you a resident, too?"

"Actually I run the Hinata Cafe next door," Kitsune said, "though I used to live here. Stop on by, we've got good eats."

"I'd like that," Anthy was surprised to realize she meant it.

"Not to mention I like to slip over here and use the hot springs," Kitsune added impishly.

A tall, black haired woman strode up, her manner regal and oddly carrying a katana. "Kitsune, I was waiting for..." she started only to look up and see the woman there."Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she bowed slightly.

"Motoko Aoyama," Kitsune performed the introductions, "I'd like you to meet our newest resident, Himemiya Anthy."

Motoko nodded, her expression grave. "Welcome," she said calmly.

'If she was at Ohtori she'd probably be wearing a rose signet,' Anthy found herself thinking. "I'm sorry to have delayed your friend," she said honestly.

Motoko studied her thoughtfully for a moment then she offered, "Would you care to join us at the hot springs?"

Anthy fought back her usual hesitation and smiled, "I'd like that."

To be continued...

Notes: Anthy is from the series Revolutionary Girl Utena, as is the object of her quest Utena. This episode is set shortly before my series "Echoes of a Final Duel" and is part of the same continuity as "Arisugawa's Locket" and many of my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hina: Once Again

Three

There was a quiet bustle to the hotsprings town, the sense of things moving forward as people began to arrive for the summer season. Up at the Cafe Hinata things were picking up, too, with more people coming in for the good food as well as visiting the lovely young ladies who ran the place.

Mitsune Konno smiled as she set the order down in front of Ema. "So, there's a new fortune teller in town?" Kitsune asked.

Ema Maeda nodded, her long brown hair flowing down her back, her pet lizard perched on her shoulder. Possessed of a unusual interest in the supernatural, conspiracies and other similar things she was a reliable source of info. "Apparently she's quite good," Ema said, "using tea leaves and astrology, I've heard."

"Huh," Kitsune looked thoughtful as she mused, "wonder if I could get some good numbers from her for the races?"

"Somehow, I just knew you were going to say that," Shinobu Maehara noted as she took off her Cafe Hinata apron and sat down by Ema. She looked at the other woman thoughtfully, "Have you been down to see her, yet?"

"Not yet," Ema admitted, "I was a bit too nervous to go on my own."

"You were looking for some of us to come down with you?" Kitsune asked shrewdly. She smiled slightly, "What the hell, sounds interesting."

Not long after Kitsune, Ema and Shinobu were heading into town, walking down the flight of steps from the dorm. Both Ema and Shinobu wore summer dresses, skirts flowing around them while Kitsune had chosen simple slacks, her t-shirt tucked into her pants.

"Did Mitsumi mind closing up the cafe?" Ema asked curiously.

"No," Kitsune shook her head, "she could use a afternoon off." She grinned, "Besides, we're doing well enough we can afford to take a day off or two."

"Does that mean I get a raise, Kitsune-sempai?" Shinobu asked impishly, then both she and Ema laughed at the startled look on her face.

"Very funny," Kitsune shook her head with a smile, "remind me to sick Su on you when she's feeling really needy."

Seeing Ema's faintly confused expression Shinobu explained, "Koalla Su is a very nice girl, but occasionally she gets a bit lonely for home. She tends to fixate on certain people, and can get a bit... enthusiastic playing with them."

"Ah," Ema nodded.

The trio wove through the shops and people, nodding greetings to the people they knew. Eventually they reached a shop that had closed down last year, now reopened with a sign advertising fortune telling. It was all decorated fairly simply, newly painted walls and door, the only unusual element being the lovely roses that someone had painted.

"All right," Kitsune led the way, "let's check this out."

A bell rang as they pushed the door open, the shadowed room beyond lit by small lights. The violet haired young woman looked up then chuckled, "Welcome."

"Anthy-san?" Ema blinked, recognizing the new resident of the Hinata Dorm.

"I'll be..." Kitsune smiled slightly, studying Anthy thoughtfully. Boldly she asked, "Are you the real thing?"

Anthy looked more amused than anything else, "Actually, yes."

"Kitsune!" Shinobu scolded then turned to Anthy, "I'm sorry Miss Himemiya, I don't know what she was thinking..."

"It's all right," Anthy reassured her, "I'm well aware of how many fake fortune tellers there are." She took a teapot and poured carefully into two cups, "Who would like to go first?"

"Could I?" Ema looked at the others, then when they nodded she took a seat in front of the table Anthy sat at.

"Drink your tea," Anthy smiled at her as she sipped from her own cup, "then we'll begin."

The tea itself had a odd strawberry tinge, smoothly going down as the candles flickered around them. Putting her cup down she smiled, "I'm done."

Anthy took the cup from her with an oddly serene expression, gazing into the cup contemplatively. "You arrived at the Hinata Dorm hoping to enter Tokyo University," she murmured, "because of the stories you heard about it's powers." Softly Ema gasped as Anthy continued, "You intend to apply your research skills as a librarian."

"How did you...?" Ema blurted. She knew her research about the Hinata Dorm was known there, she had mentioned it to Shinobu for instance, but she hadn't told anyone about her interest in being a librarian.

Quietly Anthy continued, "I can't foresee if you'll succeed in achieving that goal, but you will make it into Tokyo U."

"Me next," Kitsune said firmly once Ema had gotten up. She sat down and drank her tea from a fresh cup, wondering about this oddly enigmatic woman across from her.

Taking the cup Anthy smiled, studying the remains thoughtfully. "In business you've largely been successful," she finally said seriously, "but love has been more difficult. Your first true love you gave up to someone who was like a sister to you, while the other you have never spoken of."

Kitsune blinked, "I'll be damned. There's no way that you could have learned that from talking to anyone at the dorm."

Shinobu took her turn, then the four of them left the shop after Anthy decided to close up. "I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate," she said quietly, "I don't always control what I say."

"Are you psychic?" Ema asked eagerly.

"Something like that," Anthy said as she pushed her hair back nervously, "I don't know all the details myself."

'Now why do I get the feeling she's lying?' Kitsune wondered.

Shinobu had a faintly.. disturbed look on her face. "I didn't like what I heard," she finally said to Anthy softly.

"I'm sorry," Anthy said. Taking a breath, "I could be wrong, and a person's fate is unwritten until it happens. You can make other choices."

"Still," Shinobu sighed, "I think I always knew I couldn't have sempai, but having it spelled out that way hurt."

Ema reached out to gently squeeze Shinobu's shoulder. "And it doesn't mean you won't fall in love with someone else," she said softly.

Shinobu brightened a bit, "True."

Kitsune looked down at Anthy, studying the young woman in her almost archaic dress. "Would you be interested in a business opportunity?" Kitsune asked with a grin.

"Oh?" Anthy looked up at her curiously.

o0o0o0o0o0o 

"What?" Motoko Aoyama blinked in surprise, reaching up to feed her bird Shippu, currently perched on her shoulder.

"A ghost busting company," Kitsune continued, "or maybe even more." Anthy sat beside her, looking on with bemused interest more than anything else.

"Why would I want to...?" Motoko trailed off.

"You yourself mentioned to me that you wanted to use your God's Cry training to help people," Kitsune said patiently, "this could be a excellent way to do so."

Motoko looked at Anthy, "And you're involved in this?"

"More waiting to see," Anthy smiled, "I have certain gifts that Kitsune thinks might come in handy." A thoughtful pause, "I think an old friend of mine would be very amused to find me involved in something like this."

'Interesting,' Motoko blinked.

"I already have a name in mind and can have business cards printed by the end of the week," Kitsune said eagerly.

"What would you call this little venture?" Motoko blinked.

A smile from Kitsune, "I was talking to an associate, she says we can be a branch of the Phantom Quest Corp."

To be continued...


	4. Interlude: Unexpected Gifts

Love Hina: Once Again

Interlude: Unexpected Gifts

Shinobu Maehara hummed to herself happily as she worked away in the kitchen of the Hinata Inn, the scent of chocolate wafting on the air. The black haired young woman worked away with cheerful efficiency, finishing up breakfast even as she made up the chocolate she intended to give away with the meal.

"What're you doing?" Koalla Su asked curiously, the dusky skinned blonde looking over her shoulder curiously.

"Breakfast," Shinobu smiled at her friend and said, "and I'm making up some chocolate for everyone, too."

"It's Valentine's Day," Su remembered the occasion, "but with Keitaro gone, it's going to be kind of boring."

Shinobu smiled a little sadly as she said, "It is going to be different this year, yes."

"Good morning," Mutsumi Otohime smiled cheerfully, the busty graduate student entering the kitchen and smoothly heading to the fridge. "Shinobu, should I set the table?" she asked, twin antenna like strands of hair sticking up sweetly.

"Thank you," Shinobu beamed, checking the rice then beginning to fill plates as one by one the residents came down.

Kitsune yawned as she sat at the table, smiling a bit sleepily at the others. While no longer a resident, she often got her meals here and paid for her share of food. Once a notorious gambler and drinker she had settled down allot, in part from running the Cafe Hinata next door. She grinned, "I see that Motoko had chocolate left at her door again."

"That happens every year?" Ema asked, the thin young woman looking curious. She had her laptop open by her seat, scrolling through documents as she absentmindedly pursued her hobby of studying the supernatural.

"Pretty much," Kitsune agreed, "Motoko is popular."

"Kitsune," Motoko scolded, the tall black haired young woman giving her a frown. She carefully set her bird Shippu on a stand nearby before sitting down, then looked around worriedly. "Where is that damned turtle?" she asked coldly.

"Safely in my room," Mutsumi smiled reassuringly as she and Shinobu set the plates of food out for everyone.

"Thank you," Anthy smiled up at Shinobu, her eyes faintly amused as violet hair fell into her face. Beside her Kanako nodded her agreement, the rest of the table repeating similar sentiments. "So what's wrong with the turtle?" Anthy asked.

"Motoko has a phobia about 'em," Su explained cheerfully. "I keep offering to eat her," she added, "but nobody will let me,"

"Su!" Shinobu scolded.

"See what I mean?" Su smiled impishly.

Shinobu ignored that, setting out little packets of chocolate beside everyone's meal. "Happy Valentine's day, everyone," she beamed at them.

"Homemade chocolate from Shinobu?" Kitsune smiled slightly as she said, "then I know it's going to be delicious. Thank you."

Shinobu blushed charmingly at the compliment. "I thought we could all exchange chocolate today," she explained, "since we don't have any boys here this year."

"What a good idea," Mutsumi clapped her hands happily.

Kanako frowned just slightly as she briskly said, "None for me, thanks." A faint smile, "Considering my family, I've had enough candy to last a life time."

"Eh?" Ema blinked.

"Kanako and Keitaro's parents ran a candy store," Su explained to her calmly, eating away at her meal happily.

"Then I'll be hittin' the stores later," Kitsune excused herself, "I'm not that good of a cook. But I do plan on giving everybody chocolate."

Everyone left not long after, each with jobs to do today not to mention plans to hand out chocolate to each other, too. From up in Su's rooms a loud clanging was soon heard, then a sudden explosion. Thankfully that was pretty much normal, so everyone just left that alone.

"Oh me oh my," Mutsumi murmured to herself as she walked to her room, thinking about what to make for her many friends. Chocolate hearts seemed to be a good bet, but she didn't really know about Ema or Anthy's tastes just yet. 'I could always ask them,' she thought, detouring to walk towards Anthy's room. Moving to open the door she noticed it was open a crack, and slightly guiltily she peeked it... only to freeze.

Anthy looked completely different than the casually dressed girl who had been sitting at the breakfast table only minutes ago. Instead she wore a lovely gown in red and white, almost like that a princess might wear and a simple crown on her brow. She held a single rose in her hand, her expression oddly sad.

"Power of Dios that sleeps within me," she murmured over the rose, "heed your mistress." As Anthy spoke the rose shimmered, petals falling free only to thump softly on the table as pieces of fine chocolate. She continued until she had enough to give two to each of the residents, then stopped with a weary sigh.

'The others aren't going to believe this,' Mutsumi thought in awe.

Anthy looked down at the red rose as the gown and ornaments simply faded away, finally murmuring sadly, "Utena..."

Mutsumi turned away, firmly deciding that it would be better to ask her later. 'Besides,' she thought, 'now I know the name of who she was looking for.'

Meanwhile, Motoko went back to her room, releasing Shippu to fly freely over the Hinata Inn. She bowed to the small altar in her room then hesitated in front of her katana waiting in it's stand. Part of her wanted to take up the blade and practice, but she also knew she was badly distracted.

The chocolates were sitting on her desk, the ones that Motoko had found that morning waiting for her. No note, nothing to indicate where they were from, and home made so she couldn't identify the store. 'Just like the last year,' Motoko mused as she took a piece of chocolate, savoring it as it melted in her mouth.

There was a soft knock then Kanako called out, "Can I come in?"

'At least I know it wasn't her, she wasn't here last year,' Motoko thought. "Come in," she answered stiffly.

Kanako moved gracefully, almost like the cat she usually carried, and she was dressed in her usual dark colors. "Good morning," she said softly, "how are you?"

"Fine," Motoko said flatly. She still didn't much like Kanako for what she had pulled back when she first arrived at the Hinata Inn, and she was determined not to change her mind. Oddly, over the past few months the woman had seemed almost saint-like by comparison, running the dorm with smooth efficiency, but that didn't change anything.

"I was thinking of bringing you something," Kanako softly admitted, surprising Motoko a little, "but I couldn't figure out what you'd like."

"But why?" Motoko blinked, feeling faintly surprised. The idea of Kanako giving Valentine's chocolate out was shocking, especially considering her usually dour personality.

Kanako made a face, "I've been considering what you said, Motoko. I'm beginning to think you might have a point."

"And what did you intend to do about it?" Motoko sounded decidedly wary. Considering that Kanako had nearly ravished her disguised as Naru, it was just a little worrisome.

"It's all right," Kanako smiled faintly, "I don't have dishonorable designs on you." She looked almost amused, "I just wanted to thank you for your help, I suppose."

"You're welcome," common courtesy made Motoko answer. Before the conversation could limp forward some more a knock sounded on the door, "Come in."

Whoosh!

A small, turtle designed robot soared in, making both women jump. From it's belly chocolate dropped out, floating to the top of Motoko's desk via a little parachute, then it swept out in a burst of jet-propelled power.

"Su?" Kanako asked as Motoko looked at the card attached to the candy.

"Su," Motoko agreed wryly.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Love Hina: Once Again

Four

"Eeeek!" Ema squealed as the young woman grabbed hold of the dashboard, her face pale. "Kitsune, please!" she whimpered.

Kitsune grinned from where she sat behind the wheel, her eyes narrowed intently. "Are we catching up to it?" she yelled to the passengers in back while they barreled down the road in the Hinata Inn's old van.

"Yes," Anthy answered, "we're getting close." The violet haired young woman seemed oddly composed, even with Kitsune's wild driving, the expression on her dusky face mostly serene.

"Ema, I sensed the beast was a demon when we first fought it," Motoko said, long black hair falling down her back as she held her sword at the ready, "can you narrow that down at all?"

Ema flipped open her laptop and went to work, running through her database on the supernatural. Part of why Kitsune had recruited Ema for this venture was because of that knowledge, the information that Ema had accumulated over the years studying such things. That, and how her skills as a hopeful librarian let her sort and access the information.

"I think it's some kind of water sprite," Ema said after a moment, her long brown hair falling into her face from the wild ride, "probably angry over the damming up of it's spring."

"That fits," Kitsune agreed, "the owners of the house started having trouble after they started draining the pond."

"But where is it running?" Anthy asked seriously.

"There's a fountain up ahead, I think," Motoko offered.

Kitsune whipped them around a corner, nearly sending the van over onto it's side. "Then let's figure on that," she said, "everyone ready?"

"No," Ema squeaked.

Anthy gave her a sympathetic look, "I can try to distract it."

"And I should be able to banish it using the God's Cry techniques," Motoko answered firmly.

They bounced over a hill and the fountain finally came into view... and they saw a pitched battle going on. The water sprite, a creature now swelled up to nearly six feet tall and covered with spotted green skin was striking out at a miko, a black haired young woman in the traditional red and white garb of her calling.

The van squealed to a stop and the doors slid open, Motoko drawing her sword and leaping forward as the young woman blocked a punch with a flaming spell scroll. With a flash of silver she swept it backward, the miko looking at her in surprise as the other companions moved into position.

A rose was in Anthy's hand then she tossed it with unearthly precision, driving it into the beast's shoulder like a knife. It went to strike a her, roaring with pain then the miko attacked, slapping a charm on it's back that exploded into flames. Weakened and staggering it tried to jump into the water, but Motoko was ready.

"Banishing evil, second form!" Motoko cried, lashing out with a wave of chi energy along with her sword strike, the combination wiping the creature out.

The miko frowned at them even as a blue haired woman rushed over to her side, looking her over worriedly. "Are you all right, Rei?" the blue haired woman asked.

"I'm fine, Ami," Rei reassured her. She looked at the four young woman walking towards them, "Wonder if the rose thrower knows Mamoru?"

Ami chuckled softly, "Maybe."

"Thank you for your help," Kitsune said once she reached them, studying the two young ladies thoughtfully.

"I take it you were trying to catch that thing?" Rei asked curiously.

"We drove it from the spring it was haunting and chased it here," Motoko agreed, "how did you get involved?"

"We were going to our new residence," Ami waved to the suitcases sitting nearby, "and stumbled across it by accident."

"New residence?" Anthy asked mildly, her casual dress swirling around her legs.

"Yes, the Hinata Inn," Rei agreed.

The four young woman looked at each other in surprise, clearly not knowing what to say. "Is there a problem?" Ami asked curiously.

"Would you like a ride?" Kitsune laughed softly, "We're heading back there ourselves."

"You're all residents there?" Rei blinked.

"Welcome to the Hinata Inn," Ema smiled shyly, clutching her laptop under her arm.

After a short detour where Ema showed their customers a webcam film of the defeat of the monster and Kitsune collected their pay they headed up to the Inn itself. Kanako greeted them at the door, the black clad young woman raising a single eyebrow at seeing Kitsune and the others escorting the new arrivals.

"Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino," Kanako bowing to both gravely, "welcome to the Hinata Inn. I understand you're going to be attending Tokyo U, Miss Mizuno?"

"Ami, please," she smiled, "yes, I'm pursuing my medical degree there." She reached out to take Rei's hand, "And Rei is training at a shrine in the area."

"Good luck to you both," Kanako said with her typical seriousness, "we've prepared a room as you requested. Now, you wanted to share a room, correct?"

"Yes, please," Rei answered, "we've bee close friends for a long time. Is that going to be any problem?"

"Not at all," Kanako said, "we can move two futons in or..."

"That would be fine," Ami smiled, the two women picking up their bags and heading inside behind Kanako.

"New arrivals?" Su asked curiously layer, the dusky skinned blonde bouncing eagerly. She, along with Mutsumi and Shinobu were being briefed on them as well as the four's successful battle with the water sprite.

"Yes, they're moving in to the large corner suite," Shinobu confirmed. She frowned, "I wonder why they want to share, though?"

"Splitting costs?" Kitsune asked reasonably.

"Maybe they're a couple?" Mutsumi clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Ehhh?" Ema blinked at her in surprise.

"People do that a lot where I come from," Su volunteered, "it's part of why I was thinking of keeping Motoko as my bodyguard and love slave."

"Su!" Motoko scolded, blushing red.

"I.. I.. I think you're jumping to conclusions," Shinobu stammered, blushing brightly.

"We could always find out," Kitsune offered impishly, "maybe sent one of Su's little robots in with a camera..."

"Don't even think about it," Motoko said firmly. She gave the rest of them a frown, "We don't even know them yet, it's not fair to speculate on their personal lives."

"Aww!" Su pouted, a half assembled Tama-robo with a built in spy-camera already sitting there at her feet.

"A-hem," Kanako cleared her throat loudly, giving everyone a thoughtful look. "Shinobu, would you mind starting diner soon? I'd like something special for our new residents."

"I'll get started," Shinobu smiled happily.

"As for the rest of you," Kanako continued, "don't you have better things to do?"

"We'll get going," Mutsumi smiled gently, "I know that Kitsune and I need to get the cafe open for the lunch crowd."

"Minds if I join you for dinner?" Kitsune grinned, "I'm still curious about the newcomers."

"As long as you're polite," Kanako agreed.

"Always," Kitsune reassured her.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Love Hina: Once Again

Five

The meeting up at the shinto shrine was quiet, the talk hesitant before Rei Hino finally took charge. "This isn't a wake everyone," the black haired woman said to them firmly, "hell, we aren't even going that far away."

"Maybe, but this is the first time one of us has left," Makoto Kino said wryly, the tall brown haired woman sitting by the table that was loaded with food and snacks she had cooked, "it's going to take some time to adjust."

"I'm sorry," Ami Mizuno said faintly, the blue haired woman sitting beside Rei, "if I hadn't been accepted in Tokyo University this never would have happened."

"Don't apologize, Ami," Usagi Tsukino said with a smile, the blonde wiping at teary eyes, "we're all happy for you."

"And if anyone here deserves to go to Tokyo U, it's you," Minako Aino said, the blonde bombshell reaching out to squeeze Ami's shoulder.

"Besides," Rei said after a moment, "we'll keep in touch. Ami and I have email, there's phones, and if there's an emergency we'll come running."

"Yes," Ami nodded, "Tokyo U is important to me, but not more important than all of you."

Usagi reached out to squeeze both their hands, "Thank you."

"So," Makoto asked after a moment, "what's this place you're staying at?"

"The Hinata Dorms and Inn," Rei answered promptly, "it's a combination of dorm in the main building an a inn using new building added to the property. It was also a hotspring resort at one time, so we'll have access to that, too."

"And you two are planning to share a room there?" Minako asked impishly.

Ami blushed faintly as she answered, "Yes. The manager, Kanako Urashima, seems to have no problem with it."

"Really?" Usagi blurted, "I wonder if that means she's..."

"Usagi," Rei gave her a look, "we've barely met her, meatball head."

"You're so mean," Usagi's eyes welled with tears.

Ami had to fight back a laugh, watching her friends falling back on their familiar patterns of behavior, a comforting thing knowing that they'd all be parted soon enough. Makoto busied herself with setting up more of the food, Minako casually flipped through a few of Rei's manga and Usagi and Rei argued affectionately.

"So how are your mother and Rei's grandfather taking news of your relationship?" Makoto asked softly after a few moments.

"Grandfather's taken it very well," Ami answered promptly, "he seems to be content if Rei's happy." A frown, "My mother on the other hand..."

"Not good?" Makoto asked sympathetically.

Ami smiled wryly as she sighed, "I'm hoping she'll respond to an email once I'm away from home for awhile."

"She'll come around," Makoto said firmly, "you're her only daughter, after all."

"And grandfather is working on her, too," Rei noted before adding, "though I can't quite decided if that's a good thing or not."

Everyone laughed at that.

Some weeks later and I another city Ami hummed to herself softly as she finished unpacking her clothes from the bags on the low table. "Your turn Rei," she called to her, "and do you mind if I do the email?"

Rei smiled from where she had finished setting up their household shrine. "No problem," she lugged her bag over, "I'm sure Usagi and the others are dying of curiosity at this point."

Setting up her laptop Ami sat by the window, her expression thoughtful as she tried to organize the impressions of the last few days. Opening up her email account she typed in the address "bunnycrystaltokyo.jpn" then began to write.

To Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

We've been at Hinata Inn for a day or so, and already we feel surprisingly at home. I think that Makoto was feeling a bit worried that a self-described medical nerd and a shinto priestess might not fit in well, but we blend in quite well with the unusual characters here. What follows are my initial impressions of them...

Motoko Aoyama is a tall young woman, rivaling Makoto, and she almost looks like she wandered out of a samurai drama with her archaic clothes. The black haired woman carries a sword and is remarkably skilled, I suspect she could even match Tuxedo Kamen. Yet she is pleasant and almost serene, though I suspect a temper lurks beneath that.

Ema Maeda and I may have a great deal in common, if the laptop she was carrying with her is ant indication. The brown haired girl appears quite shy, too, much like I was when I first met Usagi. The other residents here look out for her like a little sister, apparently.

Mitsune Konno has the nickname Kitsune, and from what I've seen calling her a trickster fits. She reminds me of Haruka in her looks as well as sharing Haruka's occasionally impish nature, and Kitsune appears to be quite reckless. Still, she runs a successful cafe and employs two of the residents here, so she can't be all that wild.

Anthy Himemiya is a harder one to read on several levels. The dusky skinned, violet haired girl stands slightly apart from the others, but there is a gentleness about her too. Oddly she flings roses much like Tuxedo Kamen, a gift I'm determined to ask her about. Rei has mentioned she feels power around Anthy, but not a dark force.

Su Koalla is the most energetic girl that I've met, rivaling even a sugar-filled Chibi-Usa, and she seems to be a technical genius if all the inventions I've seen around her are any indication. The dusky skinned blonde teen has been quite friendly, though she asked us some remarkably blunt questions about Rei and I.

Rei read that bit over her shoulder and chuckled. "I don't think I've seen you blush like that in a while," she purred into Ami's ear.

"Hush," Ami blushed faintly as she continued.

Kanako Urashima and Hotaru must both shop at the same stores, since the young lady has, so far, worn only a variety of black outfits. She's remarkably deadpan, calmly accepting details of my and Rei's relationship without a flicker in her expression. Still, I get the sense that there's amusement and compassion beneath her calm gaze.

Shinobu Maehara is the 'mother' of the inn, despite her relative youth. She cooks and cleans like a wizard, and the taste of her food rivals Makoto's. She, like many of the residents here, is a sophomore student at Tokyo U ad I hope to receive guidance from her.

"She sure doesn't look it, does she?" Rei remarked. "Still, I think you'd be asking the graduate student instead."

"Just getting to her," Ami agreed.

I only met Mutsumi Otohime a short while before she went over to her job at the Cafe Hinata next door, but she comes across as remarkably easy going.

"Not to mention having enormous melons," Rei commented.

She's quite statuesque, but seems largely unaware of her physical beauty. Her oddest habit seems to be kissing people when she's happy... she laid a good one on both Rei and I and no one else here seemed to bat an eye.

In conclusion it looks like we'll fit in here quite well, and we're settling in nicely. We miss you and home, and look forward to your next visit.

Love, Ami and Rei.

Rei read it over completely, hugging Ami from behind as she did so. "You didn't mention that ghost busting thing," she noted, "or that Kitsune wants to hire me for it."

"I think we'll save that for the next letter," Ami laughed. She turned, cuddling into Rei's arms, "you know, you haven't kissed me since we got here."

"Then I'd better fix that right now," Rei murmured before kissing her.

In another room Su reached out, turning off the monitor that she had been using to spy on them. She knew the others had forbidden her to do this, but she just couldn't resist... "Still," Su murmured, "I wasn't expecting them to really be lovers."

To be continued...

Notes: Ami, Rei and their friends are all from Sailor Moon, and this story also ties in with my ficcy "Ice on Fire." Anthy is from Revolutionary Girl Utena and this series of stories is set before "Echoes of a final Duel."


	7. Chapter 7

Love Hina: Once Again

Six

Splash! With a happy little sigh Kitsune Konno settled into the water, the sandy blonde haired woman relaxing in the hot springs after a long day's work in and around the Hinata Cafe. She was faintly surprised not to see anyone else out here in the water, but she expected that the others would be coming soon.

"And the turtle really flies?" Ami Mizuno said as she emerged from the mists, her short blue hair giving her a boyish look.

Anthy Himemiya chuckled softly, the dusky skinned woman saying, "Yes, it surprised me too." Her violet hair was tied up, a few strands falling into her eyes, and she looked comfortable in her nudity. "Hello Kitsune," she nodded in greeting.

"Yo," Kitsune raised a saucer of sake in greeting, her bottles sitting in a little wooden bucket that floated beside her.

"Hello," Rei Hino said, the black haired girl standing protectively by Ami's side.

"I see you haven't gambled away the cafe's profits yet," Anthy teased gently as she settled in the water, her breasts bobbing gently.

"Oh?" Ami looked startled from where she and Rei were easing into the steaming water.

Kitsune gave Anthy a scolding look, "Don't be giving them ideas, I've mostly given that up."

"And we were quite surprised by that," Motoko said, her long black hair flowing around her, her full breasts hidden behind a modest towel. Oddly she still carried her katana even into the baths, setting it beside her as she shed her towel and sat in the water nearby.

"You all seem to know each other fairly well," Rei noted quietly.

"I've only been here a few months," Anthy sat back, sighing softly in contentment as the heat eased sore muscles. In addition to her fortune telling in town she had helped clean up at the new inn, and she felt pretty tired. "But I understand Motoko and Kitsune are full time residents."

"Well, I was until I moved over to the cafe full time," Kitsune corrected.

"Kitsune and I," Motoko nodded, "Su, Mutsumi and Shinobu have all lived here for awhile. Ema moved in recently, and Kanako lived here for awhile, left, and then came back."

"There's a very," Ami gave them all a thoughtful look, "family like feel to this women's dorm, it's very pleasant."

Kitsune laughed softly, "Somehow I can't quite see any of us as father figures."

"Oh I don't know," Anthy stretched gracefully, "Motoko comes across as quite manly."

"What!" Motoko blurted, blushing.

"That might have been a bit much," Rei noted, seeing the look on Motoko's face. Oddly Kitsune looked almost as upset as her, but with more of a... jealous expression.

"No insult intended," Anthy said to them gently, "in fact you remind me of someone I once liked... a great deal."

Motoko relaxed a bit at that, "Of course, I understand." A little smile quirked her lips, "It seems I still have some issues with my femininity."

Oddly Kitsune still had a faintly antagonistic look on her face as she studied Anthy. "So," she waved her sake bottle for emphasis, "it was a girl you liked?"

"Kitsune," Shinobu scolded as the black haired young woman said as she emerged from the mists, Su and Ema behind her. Her long black hair swirled as she hit the water, sliding beneath the steaming fluid.

Kitsune subsided a bit, "All right, that might have been a bit much."

"It was a woman," Anthy surprised them by saying, "her name is Tenjou Utena."

Su looked at Anthy eagerly, the dusky skinned blonde leaning forward a bit. "So were you dating?" she asked.

Anthy smiled slightly, "Something like that, yes."

"And.. you two are separated?" Ema asked, the youngest girl's antenna like strands of hair bouncing a bit.

"Yes, we went out separate ways several years ago," Anthy said, aware that the whole group of women were watching her intently. With a sigh she added, "We left things between us frustratingly unresolved... and I want to see her again."

Kitsune and Motoko exchanged a silent look of communication then Kitsune asked, "You want some help?"

"I bet I could come up with something," Su nodded.

Timidly Ema continued, "I could start a net search, maybe..."

"You'd do that for me?" Anthy said, feeling just a bit surprised.

Shinobu smiled back, "What are friends for?"

"Thank you," Anthy smiled, reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

With a surprising degree of tact Su changed the subject. "I saw someone with Kanako," she said, "do you think we might have a new resident?"

Earlier that day Kanako Urashima lead a woman along the hall, the black haired young woman looking like a shadow in her all black clothes. "Welcome to our dorm, Miss Masaki," she said as she lead her to the manager's room.

Tennyo Masaki wore a comfortable off-gray skirt and white blouse, looking much like a active business woman. "Thank you," she said, "it looks like a comfortable place."

"We like to think so," Kanako opened the door and they went inside, her pet cat leaping up to her shoulder with the ease of long practice.

"So who's the new blood?' Kuro the black cat asked Kanako, peering at Tennyo curiously from his usual perch.

"Hush," Kanako scolded as she reached up to scratch behind his ears.

Tennyo seemed quite unfazed by a talking cat, calmly taking her seat by the low table with a unusual degree of grace. "The place looks fine for my needs," she said gravely then flashed a smile, "and the rent is cheap."

"I was surprised a older woman wanted to move here," Kanako noted, though in truth it was hard to guess her age. On one hand she seemed mature, coming across like a dignified older lady, but her body seemed to glow with youth.

"I only recently returned to Japan," Tennyo explained, "after living abroad and gaining my engineering degree. I wanted to live away from my family, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable enough to live on my own."

"And the dorm will be a nice middle ground," Kanako nodded slightly.

"Exactly," Tennyo smiled.

Kanako gracefully poured them both some tea. "And you mentioned that you're trained as an engineer?" she asked curiously.

Tennyo looked faintly amused by the shameless probing. "Yes I am," she nodded, "I've made arrangements with a firm to work from home. I'll be using my laptop and modem mostly, with occasional visits to the office."

They shared their tea, talking about minor things for a few more minutes. "If this dorm suits you," Kanako said gravely, "I can have the papers ready for you to sign today."

"You think I'm suitable, then?" Tennyo asked teasingly.

"Very much so," Kanako answered calmly.

"Then yes, I'd like to become a resident," Tennyo nodded.

To be continued...

Notes: Tennyo Masaki is the big sister of Tenchi Masaki of Tenchi Muyo, a new character introduced in the latest OVAs. In her case "living abroad" means outer space, having spent time on Jurai and several other worlds.


	8. Chapter 8

Love Hina: Once Again

Seven

Kanako Urashima smiled to herself, a rare expression of pleasure as she sat by the Hinata Inn's only phone. "It's good to hear from you, big brother," she said, her black hair flowing down over her shoulders and onto her matching black dress.

"You too," Keitaro's crackled a bit from being bounced off a satelite relay, "how are things going there?"

"Bedlam," Kuro quipped, the black cat looking amused.

"Hush," Kanako scolded her cat then addressed the phone, "Quite well, actually. I've rented several vacant rooms, and I've started looking into our plans for the annex, too."

"And how are the newcomers fitting in?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"Surprisingly well, actually," Kanako said wryly. There seemed to be a unique sort of madness you needed to live at the Hinata Inn, but the various ladies who had joined them seemed to have it.

"You've talked a lot about the Inn," Keitaro kept his voice gentle, "but how are you?"

Kanako settled in to a soft chair she had pulled over, "I'm fine, big brother. Just doing a lot of thinking about things."

"Well, Naru and I are rooting for you," Keitaro said cheerfully.

"How's the dig?" Kanako asked, changing the subject.

"You know how it is," Keitaro shrugged, "fell down a hole, found something, and now we're digging it up."

Kanako shook her head wryly. Her brother had the oddest luck as a archeologist, he literally seemed to fall into various discoveries. If he dug almost anywhere he seemed to hit something of significance... it was truly uncanny.

"And is Naru with you?" Kanako asked.

"She flies up over the weekends with Seta," Keitaro explained, "otherwise she still teaching full time at her elementary school."

"She's very good," Kanako agreed, feeling a small pang of guilt as she thought lingeringly of the lovely Naru. They talked for a while longer on various subjects, then with some regret she the very excited Shinobu take her turn.

"Sempai!" Shinobu squealed as Kanako walked away with a faint smile.

'I wonder where the others are?' Kanako thought as she walked the halls, her cat jumping down from her shooulder to scamper off. Usually the majority of the Dorm residents were lined up here, waiting for their turns.

"Fifty yen on Motoko!" Kitsune called out loudly as Kanako reached the doors to the hot springs outside.

"I'll match that on Tennyo!" Su's voice answered.

"Go Motoko," Mutsume called cheerfulluy.

'What in the world?' Kanako thought as she opened the door, quickly moving out into the steamy exterior.

Tennyo Masaki stood calmly on the rough stones, her long white hair flowing as she held a wooden practice sword at the ready. The T-shirt and shorts clad woman still looked eerily ageless to Kanako, anything from her twenties to her fifties, and she stood ready with a wary kind of intensity.

"Defend yourself!" Motoko Aoyama swept down with her wooden sword, the black haired young woman dressed in her usual traditional japanese clothing.

'I've got to stop them...' Kanato started only to freeze as the newcomer expertly stopped Motoko's strike.

"Very nice," Tennyo said quietly while holding her blade horizontal above her, both their bodies vibrating a bit from the strike, "the God's Cry School, correct?"

"Not bad yourself," Motoko nodded, her own blade and battle stance pressing down on the woman's iron-like guard, "you're using the hidden techniques of the Masaki Shrine's master, aren't you?"

"You've encountered it?" Tennyo looked curious.

"My elder sister did," Motoko answered, "someone blocked her like this, too." She broke away with a leap then swept forward, "Rock Splitting Sword!"

"Masaki Strike!" Tennyo cried, summoning up her own chi to counter Motoko's strike.

Making her way over to where the residents were watching from the spring pools Kanako asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Ami Mizuno smiled up at her, the blue haired woman's glasses gleaming as she said, "Nearly half a hour."

"I'm surprised Tennyo's lasted this long," Mitsune Konno said, the sexy woman known as Kitsune lounging nearby.

"It's very impressive," Anthy agreed solommly.

"Whoo-so!" Su waved excitedly, the dusky skinned blonde nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh my oh my," Mutsumi Otohime murmured, the busty brown haired woman watching the fight with interest.

"Wait a minute," Kanako frowned, "Kitsune, if you and Mutsumi are here, who's running the café?"

"Eh," Kitsune waved that off, "I put up the gone fishing sign."

"That is no way to run a business," Kanako frowned.

"Yay Tennyo!" Mutsumi waved, full breasts bouncing.

"This is remarkable," Emi muttered, the younger woman recording the entire fight on her laptops camera attachment.

"Her breasts or the fight?" Rei Hino muttered from where she sat beside Ami.

"Rei," Ami poked her gently.

Kanako rolled her eyes at the interplay even as the fight continued on. Tennyo and Motoko slammed their swords together, leaping about the hot spring wildly until finally they stood toe to toe, panting softly.

"So, are you ready to finish?" Motoko finally asked, both of them staring intensely into each others eyes.

"Yes," Tennyo's hand tightening on her blade.

"Good, I'm starving," Motoko relaxed.

"WHAT!" all the observers blurted.

"We were just sparring for our morning workout," Tennyo explained, batting her eyes innocently.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kitsune muttered, "you two fight like that when just sparring!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Motoko smiled casually.

"Aww," Su pouted. "Are you two ever going to fight for real?"

"Who knows," Tennyo smiled. She clapped her hands, "So who's up for lunch?"

Shaking her head Kanako left, heading down to the manager's suite, where she sat down with a tired sigh. "What's up?" Kuro, her black cat asked.

"Just the usual craziness," Kanako admitted, putting her arms on the table and resting her head there. Motoko had looked stunning in battle, her eyes flashing, body moving so gracefully under her old fashioned garb.

"Still thinking about Motoko?" Kuro asked perceptively.

"Oh shut up," Kanako sighed.

"You really need to find yourself a new lust object," Kuro pointed out, "she hates your guts, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Kanako whimpered.

"Not to mention," Kuro added, "that someone else here has the hots for her... she wouldn't be getting those chocolates every year otherwise."

"Be quiet," on reflex Kanako tossed a cushion at the cat, feeling some amusement when she bowled the cat right over.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Love Hina: Once Again

Eight

"Ami sempai," Ema said, the long brown haired girl smiling as she hurried to catch up. "Going to another mock test?" she asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Ami smiled back, her short blue hair ruffled a little by the breeze, "I'm going to a advanced study group for med students."

Ema felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at the handsome older girl, then forced herself to calm down. 'Remember,' she reminded herself, 'you don't know what sort of relationship she has with her roommate.' Taking a steadying breath she said, "It must be hard, studying to be a doctor."

"It's been a ambition of mine for a long time," Ami said, her blue skirt fluttering around her legs. Gently she asked, "How about you?"

"Huh?" Ema blushed.

"I mean," Ami asked, "what do you want to do? Why are you working so hard to get into Tokyo University?"

"I've been told that getting into Tokyo University can make your dreams come true," Ema shyly admitted as they walked. She looked embarrassed, "To be honest, I think I'd like to be a librarian."

"Then I think you'll be a good one," Ami offered.

Ema mentally gave a fan-girl squeal, but in reality offered a soft, "Thank you."

Rei Hino watched from the roof of the Hinata Inn as she saw Ami walking, Ema looking up at her in more than a bit of awe. 'I hope that Ami lets the kid down easy,' the black haired miko thought, 'Ema's a nice kid, and I don't think Ami wants to see her hurt.'

"Good morning," A amused voice came from behind her.

"Morning," Rei called as Mitsune Konno, also known as Kitsune walked along the peak of the roof towards where Rei was perched.

"May I?" Kitsune gestured to the open space beside Rei on the edge of the roof. When Rei nodded she sat down, the sandy blonde haired woman looking entirely relaxed.

"You look a little under the weather," Rei noted diplomatically. In fact Kitsune's eyes were a bit bloodshot and she was visibly bedraggled. If Rei knew her better she'd have guessed Kitsune had been out drinking, or something.

"Oh yeah," Kitsune winced. "I still do some freelance writing and a few of my work associates got together at the Café for a party last night," she explained. "I sent Mutsumi and Shinobu home, but I never got to bed till three am."

"Ouch," Rei winced. Her grandfather had a similar party nature, and she had been the one to take care of him then.

Kitsune drank from the cup of steaming coffee she carried, her shorts and t-shirt clinging to her shapely body. "Have you had a chance to think about my offer?" she asked.

"To join that ghost busting thing you're doing?' Rei asked.

"Yeah," Kitsune smiled.

"I've committed to train part-time at the Higurashu shrine by my Grandfather," Rei said as the breeze made her long hair swirl about, "that'll take a lot of my time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kitsune admitted.

"But," Rei said after a moment, "I'd be willing to help where I can."

Kitsune grinned suddenly, "Good."

"For a reasonable cut of the profits, of course," Rei added with a smile.

"Of course," Kitsune nodded. She paused, "The Higurashu shrine?"

"Yes?" Rei blinked.

"I think you're going to have a interesting time there," Kitsune said thoughtfully, "at least if the stories I've heard are right."

"The demon of Higurashu Shrine?" Rei nodded knowingly. She looked away, lips twitching with amusement, "I've met him."

"Seriously?" Kitsune looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah," Rei smiled, remembering the meeting a few days ago...

Checking the address on the sheet of paper her Grandfather gave her Rei saw the aura of the place before she even saw the shrine, feeling the faint crackle of power. Pausing by the front gate she hesitated a moment, then Rei continued on.

A black haired young woman was sweeping the yard, dressed in a green and white school girl's uniform from the region. "Hello," she looked up.

"Hello," Rei nodded politely, "my name is Rei Hino. I'm here looking for the priest of the Higurashu shrine."

"You're looking for gramps?" the girl looked surprised. "My name is Kagome," she offered her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Rei took her hand then visibly stiffened as she felt the power simmering within the girl. Not only was this a miko, but she was a wondrously powerful one, maybe even Rei's match as Sailor Mars.

"Ahhh," Kagome cried out in surprise, jerking backwards.

"Kagome!" a boys voice cried out in alarm.

"Oh no," Kagome muttered, "wait!"

Bursting from a nearby building the white haired boy swept towards Rei with a hand extended, fingers curved like claws. "Get away from Kagome," he yelled, swinging as his red Hitoe coat shifted in the breeze.

Rei ducked under the first strike, reaching into her coat for a paper charm as she chanted softly. "Whoop," she side stepped another strike even as she slapped the charm on his forehead and finished the spell.

"Urk." the white haired boy froze even as unearthly power swirled around him. Suddenly the power flared around him and he shook off the charm, giving Rei a deadly glare as he growled, "Why you..."

"InuYasha," Kagome said forcefully, "SIT!"

WHAM!

In a burst of spiritual energy InuYasha's face hit the ground with a thump, the boy stunned for a moment by the impact. His rage at Rei forgotten for a moment he rounded on Kagome, "What the hell'd you do that for?"

"You were going to hurt her," Kagome shot back, "and she hadn't done anything!"

"So why'd you yell?" InuYasha demanded.

"I was startled," Kagome said a bit defensively, "I've never run into a modern person with that kind of spiritual power before."

"So I had to rush out here for nothing?" InuYasha looked disgusted. "You've got to be kidding me..." he shook his head.

Kagome scowled, "SIT boy!"

WHAM! Another face plant.

Rei blinked, taking in the whole odd situation. "What?" she asked mildly, "is going on here, exactly?"

"It's a long story," Kagome sighed.

Sitting on the roof of the Hinata Inn Kitsune finished off her coffee as Rei finished a edited version of that meeting. "So this Kagome has a half-demon servant?" she blinked then chuckled, "Poor guy."

Rei chuckled, "I think get along pretty well."

To be continued...

Notes: I'm putting Rei and Kagome's powers at the same level arbitrarily, since it makes it easier to write them. InuYasha doesn't kill Rei immediately because he's holding back a bit, as well as Rei having experience fighting demons.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Hina: Once Again

Nine

Tennyo Masaki smiled slightly as she strode up the stone steps, the white haired woman looking oddly ageless dressed in her business wear. She might be as young as twenty or as old as forty, it was difficult to tell from her mostly unmarked face and body. Of course the truth would have shocked her dorm mates a great deal.

The youthful looking Tennyo was in fact a hundred year old half alien, her mother human while her father was born on the planet Jurai. Raised on Earth in her youth she had left home for Jurai, sending decades among alien civilizations as a designer of star ships. Off and on she had returned home, but only recently had she decided to stay for a while.

'Just like home,' Tennyo thought fondly as she climbed up the steps that were so like those at the Masaki shrine where she had been born so long ago. If she was going to be honest walking these stairs had been one of the deciding factors in deciding on moving to the Hinata Inn, that and it's convenience to her job.

"Tennyo-san," a voice called out to her cheerfully as she reached the top of the stairs. Mutsumi Otohime smiled as she walked over to the white haired woman as the busty woman asked, "Back so soon?"

"Just had to go into town to check in on a client," Tennyo explained as they casually fell into step. She smiled slightly as she added, "We can do a lot online, but occasionally face to face meetings are a must."

"I suppose so," Mutsumi agreed.

Tennyo smiled over at the young woman as she asked, "Is the café open? It occurs to me I missed breakfast."

"Come on then," Mutsumi impulsively took Tennyo's hand as she pulled her towards the side of the inn complex, "let's get you fed."

The Hinata Café was beside the Inn, formerly run by the owner's aunt before she got married. Now, it was run by Kitsune, Mutsumi and Shinobu, and had become very popular, in no small part to the attractive qualities of the three ladies. Shinobu had a youthful innocence, Mutsumi brought a motherly quality while Kitsune seemed almost dangerously experienced. Add in Kitsune's sharp business skills and they were doing very well.

"Yo, Tennyo," Kitsune nodded as she hurried to serve a table of young men, "you want your usual today?"

"Yes, please," Tennyo agreed as she and Mutsumi walked over to the front counter.

"Shinobu," Kitsune called, "lunch special number one!"

"Yes, Kitsune," Shinobu called from the kitchen. A few moments later the younger black haired girl hurried up with the plate, "Hello, Tennyo-san."

"Hi Shinobu," Tennyo smiled.

Reluctantly Mutsumi moved away as she said, "I'd better get back to work."

"Thank you," Tennyo said as Mutsumi moved off, receiving a bright smile in return.

Kitsune took off her apron as she said, "I'm on break, okay?" Receiving a affirmative from her coworkers she sat on the seat by Tennyo's, "You mind?"

"Be my guest," Tennyo smiled.

Getting a cup of sake from Shinobu Kitsune sipped politely, her expression thoughtful. "You've made quite a hit with our Mutsumi." she noted.

"She's very sweet," Tennyo agreed.

Kitsune smiled wryly, "But I have to say, Mutsumi isn't too worldly. I'd really hate to see her get hurt."

Tennyo fought back a smile. "I have no intention of leading her on," she promised. A moment's hesitation, "I've never..."

"Hmm," Kitsune nodded. She swirled her sake in the glass, "Mutsumi was very close to one of our former roommates, and while she was happy for her friend's marriage, it also left her pretty lonely. Just be careful, all right?"

"I will," Tennyo promised.

Meanwhile, up at the Inn itself there was a smaller meeting taking place in a room crowded by electronics. "You mean you found her?" Anthy blinked, the dusky skinned woman sitting down on the bed with a thump.

"I think so," Su corrected cheerfully as the blonde haired girl sat beside her partner in crime and computer hacker.

Ema nodded gravely, her long brown hair flowing down her back. "I did some poking around," she said, "and tracked down several bank accounts for a 'Tenjou Utena.' Someone using those accounts has purchased a plane ticket from Great Britain to Japan, and she'll be arriving tonight."

"I didn't expect you two to be this quick." Anthy noted weakly, her violet colored hair flowing around her face.

"You want the bad news?" Su said.

"Hmm?" Anthy looked at her curiously.

"She's got a room booked in Tokyo, a Shinjuku hotel," Su passed the print out over, "can you get out there in time?"

"Oh yes," Anthy said, a dangerous glitter in her eyes.

"Otherwise, I can lend you the Tama-robo," Su added.

Ema paled, "Not that. Kitsune gets very upset when you do that."

Anthy smiled slightly at the girls' antics as she got up. "I'd better get going," she said, "I need to back a bag if I'm going to Tokyo."

"Good luck," Su nodded.

"Tell us how it goes," Ema added as Anthy left the room and headed back to her own.

"Come on," Su grabbed Ema by the hand after giving Anthy a moment to walk off, "let's go tell the others."

"But why...?" Ema managed as Su dragged her off.

"So we can follow her."

"No way," Motoko Aoyama said seriously a short time later, the tall black haired women crossing her arms over her chest.

"But Motoko..." Su started.

"It's tempting," Rei Hino admitted, still dressed in her miko garb from her part time job at the shrine, "if only to figure out why she's so mysterious."

"I'm a bit surprised at you," Kanako admitted, the whole group having gathered in the manager's quarters. Privately she was even more surprised to be included, though she supposed most of the inn's residents had gotten over their grudges.

"There's a unusual vibe I get from Anthy," Rei admitted, "not a sinister feeling, but..."

"Ah hem," Ami cleared her throat and Rei decided to stop there.

"Well, a little trip into Tokyo could be fun," Kitsune tossed it, her boyish haircut giving her a impish look.

"Wouldn't it be rude to intrude on Anthy-san's reunion?" Shinobu offered.

"She's got a point," Kanako agreed.

"Awww," Su pouted.

"I hate to agree with the Evil One," Motoko gave Kanako a frown, "but she's right. We shouldn't intrude."

"Besides," Ema added quietly, "I'm sure we can get most of the details out of her once she comes back."

"Heh," Tennyo smiled slightly, "good point."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Love Hina: Once Again

Ten

"So," Usagi Tsukino puffed tiredly as they walked up the stone steps, "how much farther is it to the dorm now?"

"It shouldn't be too much farther," Makoto Kino said with barely concealed amusement, her brown hair flowing in a long ponytail. She wore a simple green dress and carried their lunch, a large cooler with snacks, drinks and a few treats, just in case.

"If I knew it was going to be this bad," the blonde haired Minako Aino noted, her blue eyes twinkling, "I would have suggested we meet Ami and Rei somewhere else."

"Somehow, I can't imagine Ami walking this every day," Usagi noted, her twin ponytails glittering golden in the sun.

"I suppose you get used to it?" Minako guessed.

"Do you see the top of a building up there?" Usagi asked, shading her eyes from the sun.

Makoto nodded, her green eyes laughing a bit as she said, "Yes, I think we've made it."

With a burst of energy all three women hurried up the next secion of steps, reaching the top of the hill where the Hinata Inn perched with a view of the town below it. The old fashioned building was three stories tall and well maintained, giving it a bright and cheerful air, almost vibrant with the life within.

"You know, I think I can see why Ami might have chosen this place," Minako said as they stopped by the main gate to take in the view, the beauty of the place and a odd feeling of serenity around them...

BOOM!

"What in the..." Usagi nearly jumped as foot as they heard the explosion coming from inside the building.

With instincts they had honed from fighting youma for years Usagi, Minako and Makoto raced up to the Inn and hurried inside, sweeping the place with their eyes as they tried to find the source of the disturbance.

"Su!" they heard the distinctive voice of Rei Hino yell, "Turn that robot off and get the fire extinguisher!"

Minako, Usagi and Makoto exchanged looks. "Should we go up or...?" Minako asked.

"Hello," a young woman looked at them timidly and all three realized they'd barged right in without permission.

"Ah, hi," Usagi smiled winningly art the girl as she said, "we're looking for Ami and Rei. Are they home?"

"I'll go get them," the black haired girl said, seemingly charmed by Usagi's sweet manner as she hurried off.

A few moments later a visibly singed looking Rei Hino arrived, her simple clothes covered with soot and a bit of smoke curling off of her. "What in the...?" Makoto blinked.

"Don't ask," Rei sighed.

"Rei," Usagi quickly stepped forward, throwing her arms around her friend and utterly unmindful of the mess.

"Damn it, you'll stain your dresses," Rei tried to sound gruff as she was hugged by all three of them, but she hugged them back fiercely.

"Looking good," Minako teased as she used a finger to wipe off some of the black ash from Rei's cheek.

"Oh shut up," Rei shook her head. Leading them down the hall she said, "Ami and I have a corner suite, just up this way."

Ami hurried up the hall, the blue haired girl much less messy than Rei. "Good to see you," she laughed as she too was engulfed in hugs.

"I see your guests have arrived," a calm woman's voice mentioned. The black haired woman had a matching cat perched on her shoulder, her clothes blending into the shadows to almost make her seem ghost-like.

"Kanako Urashima," Ami made the introductions, "these are our friends Usagi, Minako and Makoto."

"Sisters?" Kanako asked, nodding towards Minako and Usagi.

"Sorry, no," Rei fought back a smile, "though they do act like it at times."

"Rei!" Usagi protested, stamping her foot.

Kanako hid a smile as she said, "Well, I hope you have a nice visit." With that she left, only pausing a moment to give Makoto a lingering, questioning look.

"What was that about?" Minako asked as they entered into the corner room Ami and Rei shared, a large window looking out over the city below them.

"I'm not totally sure," Ami admitted as she pushed Rei into the next room to clean up, "but I think Makoto is the type she likes."

"Should I tell her I'm married?" Makoto asked, eyes twinkling, "because I'm pretty sure Haruna would be pretty upset if she tried something."

"She's not quite that bold," Ami chuckled. She smiled, "You made quite a impression on Shinobu, by the way."

"The girl that met us?" Usagi smiled, "She seems nice."

"She's actually a bit older than I," Ami sounded amused as she explained, "but she's small for her age, I guess."

"I thought she was still a high schooler," Minako blinked, surprised.

"Don't tell her that," Rei returned, looking much neater than before, "she get's mistaken enough for a kid as it is."

Makoto grinned at her impishly as she asked, "So, what happened to you?"

Rei groaned softly. "Su is our local tech wizard," she explained, "she built a new robot with a flame thrower."

"Inside?" Usagi squeaked.

"Su doesn't always think little details like that through," Ami explained.

"I can imagine," Minako blinked. "How old is she, by the way?"

"Old enough to know better," Rei grumbled.

"This from the woman who got in a drinking match with Kitsune," Ami teased.

"Really?" Usagi looked surprised even as Rei blushed. "Oooh, I wanna hear about this," she said eagerly.

"Ami," Rei whimpered.

"We were over at the café next door, in which Miss Kitsune runs," Ami impishly explained, "and drinking and Rei's grandfather came up. Then, Rei's occassional drinking with him was mentioned and..."

"Things kind of went from there?" Minako guessed.

"Exactly," Rei sighed. She winced, "I swear, I have never had such a headache as I had the morning after that."

After a bit of light conversation Usagi looked at both girls searchingly a moment. "So you're happy here, so far?" she asked the two of them.

Ami took Rei's hand, squeezing it gently, "I think so."

"Yes," Rei agreed.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Love Hina: Once Again

Eleven

"So how did it go?" Shinobu asked gently, the group that had gathered in the café Hinata listening eagerly. The younger girl delivered their drinks, her short black hair gleaming as she sat down to join them.

Anthy Himemiya gave her friends a wry look. "Not bad, actually," the purple haired young woman confessed, "Utena was surprised to see me, but we talked about what happened between us."

"And are you going to see her again?" Kitsune asked, grinning as she brought over some breakfast orders for them. With her sandy hair and boyish look she was quite handsome, but she seemed to rarely notice others' interest.

Anthy actually blushed faintly. "She's promised to visit me here," she explained, "and I have her phone number too."

Motoko nodded, the black haired swords woman looking thoughtful. "Good, I'd like to meet her," she said, "to determine if she's worthy of you."

"Playing big brother again?" Kitsune teased.

"Something like that," Motoko agreed.

Kanako Urashima sighed softly, studying the intense warrior for a moment. 'She's lovely,' she admitted, pulling her eyes away reluctantly.

Anthy gave her a sympathetic smile, pausing to drink some of her tea. "Thank you," she addressed Motoko, "but I doubt that'll be needed."

As the chime above the door rang out Tennyo Masaki entered, her silvery white hair flowing gracefully. "Morning all," she smiled, heading by them to the main counter, "good morning, Mutsumi."

Mutsumi Otohime beamed as Tennyo walked up, the busty brown haired woman calling out, "Morning, Tennyo-san. What can I get you?"

"My regular, thanks," Tennyo answered. She found herself thinking of Kitsune's comment earlier and had to agree, it did look like Mitsumi had a crush on her. 'I just wish I knew what to do about it,' she mused.

"Here you go," Mutsumi said as she cheerfully dropped off the food then lingered to talk.

"What happened?" Tennyo asked as she nodded towards where their fellow inn residents were gently grilling Anthy.

"It seems Anthy finally met her long lost sweetheart," Mutsumi revealed excitedly, "and it went pretty well."

"I'm glad for her," Tennyo nodded as drank a bit then munched through her breakfast. Looking at the other girl curiously she asked, "Has anyone else met this paragon of virtue?"

Mutsumi giggled, "According to Su, she's no paragon."

"Oh?" Tennyo asked. Koalla Su was their resident mad scientist and techno whiz, so it wasn't surprising she'd be able to find out a great deal about someone if she wanted to. 'Besides, she's the type who'd want to look into a mystery like this,' she mused.

"It seems Miss Utena is quite the crusader, having been arrested several times helping other people," Mutsumi revealed, "her file reads like a adventure novel."

"Remind me to ask Su if I can borrow it," Tennyo chuckled.

Mutsumi hesitated a moment, "I have it back at my room," she said, "you could stop by later to read it."

Tennyo blinked, wondering if this was a pass or a friendly offer. "I'd like that," she said, smiling slightly.

"I'll have it ready for you," Mutsumi said cheerfully, only reluctantly moving off to help out another customer.

Meanwhile, two young women tiredly made their way up the steps to the Hinata Inn. "I wonder how long it'll take us to get used to this?" Ami Mizuno puffed, the blue haired girl pausing to rest.

Rei Hino took a deep breath, the black haired miko looking nearly as tired as her companion. "I don't think you do get used to it," she grumbled tiredly, "you just learn not to show it to others."

"Maybe," Ami admitted as they made themselves go up the final set of stairs. "How did training at the shrine go?" she asked curiously.

"The old coots a fake," Rei admitted, "but Kagome is the real thing. We've been exchanging demon fighting methods for the last few days."

"Oh really?" Ami asked, a slightly dangerous tone in her voice.

Rei reached out to squeeze Ami's shoulder once they began to walk across the flat top of the hill and towards the Inn itself. "Yeah, too bad her boyfriend hangs around all the time." A bit teasingly she added, "You'd think he didn't trust having a lesbian around his girlfriend."

Ami blushed, "Sorry."

"It's all right," Rei admitted, "I felt a few twinges when I met your professor and found out she was a babe."

"But she's married," Ami blinked as they walked through the main entrance and slipped out of their shoes.

"Jealousy does not understand logic," Rei answered, passing Ami her slippers and putting her own on.

"I'll try to remember that," Ami agreed.

"Rei, Ami!" Koalla Su exclaimed, the dusky skinned blonde haired girl bounding down the hall, "Anthy's back!"

"Did her trip to Tokyo go well?" Rei asked, fighting back a smile at the young girl's nearly infinite amounts of energy.

"I think so," Su agreed, "the others have her over at the café, questioning her about it."

"Poor Anthy," Ami looked amused.

Rei looked at Su curiously, "So why aren't you over there?"

"Akiko Taichi is over," Su explained, "we're playing deathmatch games for fun."

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves," Ami said as Su scampered off to get some snacks for her and her friend.

"That girl scares me at times," Rei confessed as she slid open the door to their room, waving Ami through first then following her in.

"Was that before or after she tried to burn us with the blowtorch?" Ami wondered, setting her bags on the desk.

"Both," Rei chuckled, moving up behind Ami and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oooh, Rei..." Ami murmured as she kissed the back of Ami's neck.

"I've been waiting all day for this," Rei murmured as she squeezed gently, then nibbled Ami's ear.

"What if someone comes by...?" Ami gasped softly.

"I bet questioning Anthy should keep most of them busy," Rei slid her hands up to caress Ami's breasts.

Ami purred, arching her back. "You are a bad girl, Rei..." she murmured happily.

Rei grinned, "And you wouldn't want me any other way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Should we really be watching this?" Akiko asked as they watched the feed from the spy camera Su had planted on them. The brown haired girl's twin ponytails bounced as she munched on the crackers Si had brought them.

"When are we going to have the chance to otherwise?" Su asked cheerfully.

"Wow," Akiko blinked, "I didn't know you could bend like that."

"Really," Su agreed, making notes.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Love Hina: Once Again

Twelve

Ema Maeda's long brown hair fell around the young woman's shoulders as she sat outside in the sun and used her laptop to update her webpage. 'News of the weird' was actually becoming fairly popular, containing stories she found on the web, her personal blog and stuff from Kitsune's ghost busting operation.

'Demons walk among us!' one title screamed. In a otherwise seemingly normal shrine a mysterious being was haunting the inhabitants, popping up without warning. A slim, white haired boy with dog's ears and clawed fingers has terrorized the neighborhood, tho reports of his activities vary. While most say it's a monster, several witnesses claim to have been rescused by the mysterious boy.

Ema smiled in satisfaction as she noted how many hits that article had gotten. 'The blurred photo helps,' she noted, 'though I wish I got a better shot.'

Scrolling down a bit she clicked on another story. 'Sailor Senshi seen in Kanagawa Prefecture! The famous heroes of love and justice were seen fighting alongside our own local band of heroes, the Phantom Quest Corp!'

Ema winced a bit at that blatant ad. Kitsune could be really forceful, and it didn't help that she was paying part of the costs for the site. 'Well,' she mused, 'at least I tried to be objective, mostly.'

The article continued, 'The Sailor Senshi successfully defeated the steam creature, primarily assisted by the sword work of Motoko. Along with Sailor Mars they banished the creature, generating mild flooding amid the hot springs shops. A lawsuit is pending against PQC, but management are confident they will prevail.'

'Motoko-sama,' Ema sighed dreamily. If she was going to crush on anyone it would be the striking, black haired swordswoman. Sadly, she didn't seem to be inclined that way. 'If only Motoko was a boy,' she thought.

Saving her files Ema closed her laptop and stretched, the slim girl sighing happily. "Come on Leon," she picked up her chameleon and headed inside.

The typical morning bustle of the Hinata Inn was a little different this morning as a guest followed Anthy to the kitchen. She was about Anthy's height with bright pink hair and laughing blue eyes along with a gentle but warm smile. Introduced to them as Utena Tenjou Ema noticed a mysterious aura about her, a strange feeling of nobility like some long lost prince.

"Hello Shinobu," Ema smiled as she walked by the two older girls, "is there anything I can do to help?"

Shinobu smiled cheerfully, the black haired girl rinsing the cooked rice. "Everything's nearly ready," she answered, "could you help set the table?"

"Sure," Ema agreed.

Now theoretically they were all supposed to be sharing kitchen duties... well, except for Anthy as she couldn't cook food, period. But Shinobu was so good and eager to cook that they all just let her do that, and in return everyone else tackled most of the other household duties. As Ema and Anthy readied the table Ema snuck glances at the new woman, wondering what her story might be.

"So you're Ema?" Utena asked as she carried cups and plates over, "Anthy told me a bit about you."

"Nice to meet you," Ema nodded. She smiled as she added, "I'm glad to see you and Anthy have been reunited."

"Thank you," Utena actually blushed faintly.

Within short order the rest of the residents trickled in, coming in ones or twos to the table. TEnnyo Masaki entered talking to Mutsumi Otohime, the white haired woman gesturing animatedly as they went to sit. Kitsune staggered in, probably hung over, and smiled greatfully as Ema poured her some tea.

"Thanks," Kitsune admitted as she sat down, her short brown hair spiky from how she had been sleeping.

Kanako Urashima stalked in, the girl dressed all in black at usual. She had a intensity that could be off putting, but Ema had been pleasantly surprised by her humor. The black cat perched on her shoulder looked at Ema's Leon and purred, "Hmm, food on the hoof."

Ema jumped a bit. Now, according to rational thinking the cat couldn't talk, and therefore must be just Kanako throwing her voice. But somehow the cat sounded very different from Kanaki, almost like a separate person. To be safe she addressed the cat as she clutched Leon, "Don't even think about it."

Kero just snickered softly.

"Myah!" Tama-chan commented as the turtle flapped by.

"Damn turtle," Motoko visibly shuddered.

'I forget some times that she doesn't like them,' Ema noted as she watched Koalla Su easily scoop the turtle out of midair.

"Can I make Tama soup?" Su asked perkilly, the dusky skinned blonde looking a bit like a overgrown monkey.

"No," Shinobu said forcefully, "just put her outside."

"Interesting place," Utena commented to Anthy softly as they settled down.

"I like it," Anthy nodded as Rei and Ami hurried in. Rei Hino was dressed in her miko uniform, the red and white garb suiting the black haired woman, while Ami Mizuno was in more casual school wear.

"Morning," Tennyo said, the older woman's eyes sympathetic as she addressed Ami, "long night?"

"Studying for a quiz on gastric disease," Ami grimaced, "trust me, the less you know the better off you are."

"I can imagine," Kitsune winced.

Kanako said firmly, "No discussion of gastric disease at the table." She smiled slightly, letting everyone know she was joking.

"Breakfast is ready," Shinobu announced as she carefully carried the rice in first, then the rest of the breakfast dishes. With skills that would impress any mother she dished up the food, humming to herself cheerfully.

"This is great," Rei smiled, eating quickly but still neatly.

Anthy looked over at her, "Heading over to the shrine today?"

"Actually, Kitsune has a job for us," Rei noted wryly.

"Oh?" Utena said, looking over at Kitsune as she nibbled toast.

Kitsune drank some tea, "There's a haunted house the owner wants us to look into. I don't expect serious trouble, but I want all the bases covered."

"We do ghost busting," Anthy explained to her girlfriend softly, "as a extension on Phantom Quest Corp."

Utena nodded thoughtfully as she looked over at Kitsune, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Kitsune raised her eyebrows, "Is that safe?"

Utena smiled back, but her eyes were haunted. "I have certain... talents," she finally said with a shrug.

Kitsune looked at her a moment then decided just to accept it. "All right," she said, "but if anything goes wrong I'm not responsible."

"Worried about another lawsuit?" Ema teased.

"Oh shut up," Kitsune sighed.

To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

Love Hina: Once Again

Thirteen

Naru Narusegawa smiled as she finished her class, the brown haired woman watching happily as the children filed out. She tidied up her desk and headed out of the small school on the island, hurrying over to her friend who was waiting nearby.

"How's teaching the kids going?" Haruka Urashima asked, the darker brown haired older woman having her usual unlit cigarette dangling from her mouth.

"They're young enough not to talk back," Naru chuckled softly.

Since coming to the island with her husband Keitaro and their friend Seta Naru had put her teaching skills to good use. Joining a improvised school for the children of the archeologists Naru assisted where she could, in the process gaining credit she could use towards her advanced degree work.

"Hey, Naru!" Sarah McDougal yelled, the little blonde laughing as the young girl broke away from one of the other class groups to race over to their side. "When are you coming to teach us?" she demanded.

"When your teacher gets too scared to come back?" Naru teased her impishly.

"Yeah, right," Sarah scoffed before pelting off in another direction.

"That girl's got way too much energy," Haruka laughed softly as they left the improvised school buildings and headed for the nearby archeological site.

"Got that right," Naru chuckled, "I'm almost dreading having to teach her."

Haruka raised her eyebrows, "I thought you two got along?"

"We do, but...," Naru shrugged and Haruka grinned in understanding. Sarah was going to be a handful, no doubt about that.

This pacific island was the latest site where traces had been found of the long lost Turtle civilization that Seta had devoted himself to finding. While the discovery of the civilization's capital Todai had helped the research immensely, Seta and his crew of misfits were determined to prove that the Turtle civilization had been wide spread and vital in the region.

"Ho!" Seta called from one of the pits the group was carefully digging, cautiously removing layers of dirt to reveal the secrets beneath them. The gangly but athletic Seta bounded up the ladder and swept up the startled Haruka in a hug as he said, "Good news!"

Wham! Without even thinking about it Haruka hammered Seta with her fist, barely fazing the man but making him let her go. "What have you found now?" she asked, grinning.

"Keitaro fell into a abandoned well," Seta grinned at them, "and tracing it we found a series of water carrying canals, too. Looks like we might have found the key to mapping out the whole settlement."

"Good for you," Naru chuckled, glad to see Keitaro's uncanny gift for archeology was continuing to do it's work. No matter where he was Keitaro could seemingly fall into a hole, trip over something or some other accident and somehow end up finding a valuable artifact or discovery. It was positively uncanny, and Seta had learned to use him like a dowsing rod to find what he was looking for.

"He all right?" Haruka asked mildly. One of Keitaro's other gifts was a near miraculous ability to survive injury, but it never hurt to check.

"He's fine," Seta waved that off casually as he continued, "in fact, I left him digging near the central fountain."

Just then, they felt a low rumble deep in the earth, and everyone paused to look at one another. "Where's the fountain?" Naru yelped as Seta bolted off, both women quickly following after him.

The village they had excevated was roughly circular, but so far only the town center had been fully uncovered. The homes were stone walls, the thatched roofs long having surrendered to decay, and in the center of the city was a large fountain, presumedly fed by channels from the well and canal system they had already discovered.

Apparently, they were wrong about that.

Keitaro smiled sheepishly as water geisered up from the fountain, raining down on the workers around them, many of whom were dancing under the water after dealing with so many got summer days. "Sorry, Seta," Keitaro said sheepishly, the brown haired man still holding his shovel, "I was clearing some rubble when..."

"Well, that solves our water problems," Haruka noted wryly, tilting her head back to let the cool water splash her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in another part of the world the group of weary warriors returned home, a bit battered but otherwise unharmed. "All right, everyone out," Kitsune said briskly, the sandy blonde haired woman sliding the door to the battered van open.

"If we're going to do this more often," Rei Hino noted as the black haired miko climbed out stiffly, "we need more seats."

"I'll try to budget for that," Kitsune promised. She looked up at her guest, "Nice support work, miss Tenjou."

Utena Tenjou smiled back coolly, the pink haired woman climbing out then offering her hand to help Anthy down. "Glad to help," she answered honestly, smiling as Anthy stood close to her side.

Ema Maeda sighed softly, 'Those two are SO cute.' Shaking herself the brown haired girl patted her laptop lovingly as she said, "I think I got a lot of good footage today for the website."

"I still find it hard to believe that people watch such things," Makoto frowned slightly, her long black hair still tied back like when she went into battle, her katana resting at her side.

"You're very popular," Ema blushed faintly as she elaborated, "in fact, the polls rate you as top member of the Phantom Quest Corp."

"Ehh?" Makoto blushed brightly.

"I'm not surprised," Kitsune murmured as the group tiredly trooped inside the Hinata girl's dorm and inn. Taking their shoes off at the door they broke up to head to their rooms, as well as heading out to the baths for a after work dip.

"Welcome back," Ami Mizuno smiled as Rei entered their room, the smaller blue haired woman squeezing her in a hug.

"Have a good study session?" Rei asked as she hugged her back then quickly began to change out of her white and red miko's garb.

"We've moved from gastric to colon," Ami said dryly.

"Enough said," Rei agreed as she slipped into a towel. She smiled charmingly, "Want to join in at the hot spring?"

"Depends," Ami winked, "what are we doing after?"

"We'll be here in our bedroom all alone," Rei grinned back, "guess."

"Then I'll certainly join you," Ami laughed, stripping out of her usual blue skirt and white top and grabbing a towel too.

When they emerged they saw Anthy talking to Kitsune, "I'm sorry, but Utena and I will wash up later."

"Oh?" Kitsune looked curious.

Anthy hesitated a moment, "She has... scars. Utena's not exactly comfortable showing them to people yet."

Kitsune's eyes widened a bit, "I'm sorry. Do you want us to clear out in a hour or so, that way you can bathe in peace?"

Anthy smiled, "We'd appreciate that."

'Should I mention it to the others?' Kitsune thought as she, Ami and Rei went out into the hot springs. 'No,' she decided, 'they deserve their privacy.'

"Where's Utena and Anthy?" Ema asked curiously.

"They'll be down later," Rei said mildly.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Love Hina: Once Again

Fourteen

Kanako Urashima paused as the black haired woman collected the mid-morning mail delivery, holding the package for her close as she dropped off each person's items at their rooms. Su got her regular technology magazines, Shinobu got a letter from her mother, Motoko got a letter from a romance publisher, and so on and so forth.

Returning to the manager's rooms Kanako sat down by the small table there, unwrapping her package a bit nervously. As ordered there were several novels from a prominent lesbian publisher, as well as two guides to coming out.

'I'm still not sure about this,' Kanako sighed, thinking of the flutter in her chest she felt when she looked at Motoko. A blush colored her cheeks and she picked up the coming out book, settling down into reading.

Returning to her room Motoko blushed faintly as the tall black haired woman saw the letter. With unseemly haste she opened it, her eyes widening a little as she read the typed page. "Very impressed with your work..." she read from it aloud, "will send contract?! They're publishing my story!"

"What story?" Ema Maeda asked as the younger, brown haired girl passed by, the open door having carried Motoko's voice out into the hall.

Motoko blushed redly, "I submitted a short story I wrote to a small publisher, they want to include it in their magazine."

"Congradulations!" Ema beamed.

"Thank you," Motoko managed to smile, still blushing furiously.

Noting her friend's embarrassment Ema asked, "Do you want me to keep it a secret?"

Motoko smiled a bit sheepishly, "Could you? I'm still getting used to the whole idea of being published..."

"It's fine," Ema said as she hugged her pet lizard close, "Leon and I can keep a secret."

"Thank you," Motoko chuckled as both girl and lizard headed off.

Upstairs two figures snuggled close together, laying in a tangle of sheets on the futon. "Utena," Anthy murmured as the dusky skinned girl looked over at her fondly, "it's time to get up."

"Do we have to?" Utena asked softly.

Anthy kissed her softly. "Sorry," she said, "but we both have to work."

"Augh," Utena made a regretful sound as she got up, her short pink hair standing up oddly as she stretched.

"Get some clothes on," Anthy's voice became husky as she looked at her pale lover, "or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I wouldn't stop you," Utena winked as she picked up her shirt and pulled it on.

"Tease," Anthy laughed warmly as she got up and wrapped her arms around Utena from behind. She rested her head on Utena's shoulder as she added softly, "Thank you."

Utena turned a bit as she looked down at Anthy, "For what?"

"Forgiving me," Anthy said, burrying her face against Utena's neck. "The things I did...," she murmured, her voice muffled.

"Anthy," Utena eased a arm around her comfortingly, "you thought that was the only choice you could make. It wasn't your fault he lied to you..."

"You're too kind, Utena," Anthy said as she looked up at her tenderly.

"I love you," Utena answered seriously, "it makes forgiving easier."

Listening with a mildly disgusted look Koalla Su put the small device away as she sighed, "I don't think we'll have a repeat of last night's fun."

"You really shouldn't be listening to them," Shinobu said disapprovingly, the black haired girl also blushing furiously. Despite having a crush on Motoko she was still not used o the idea of two women in love like Utena and Anthy were...

"How else are we supposed to learn things?" Su shrugged casually, clearly not very bothered by the idea that spying was wrong.

Deciding it was best not to pursue the argument Shinobu mused, "It's nearly time for lunch, I'd better get to it."

"Yeah," Su grinned, "after what they did last night they'll need to regain their strength!"

Shinobu blushed brighter, "Su!"

Hurrying downstairs to the kitchen Shinobu shook her head in dismay. Sometimes she really didn't understand her friend Su, especially her attitudes around privacy. As far as she could tell Su didn't care about her own privacy, therefore she didn't understand other people worrying about their privacy.

"Hello, Shinobu," Rei Hino nodded as she left the front living room, the black haired priestess in casual shorts and a loose white blouse.

"Hi Rei," Shinobu smiled as she bustled about making soup.

Rei Hino smiled to herself, glad to see the girl looking less stiff than she once had. While her and Ami living together had generally been accepted without too many problem there was a degree of nervousness still lingering.

"Where's Mizuno-senpai?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"Upstairs studying for a quiz," Rei revealed, "we got tipped off about it by a assistant teacher." She looked a bit pleadingly at Shinobu as she asked, "I was hoping I could bring some lunch up to her?"

"I'll make you a tray," Shinobu promised as she finished up the preparations. Not long afterwards she had a tray set up with soup, rice and crackers too, all ready to go.

"Thank you," Rei said with a grin, "now I just have to pry Ami away from her textbook long enough to eat."

"Good luck," Shinobu waved as she walked off.

"Excuse us," Utena called as she and Anthy hurried in, both looking rather scruffy in night shirts and pants.

"Slept in?" Shinobu asked, unable to resist teasing the happy couple.

"Something like that," Utena blushed faintly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Anthy offered to Shinobu politely.

"No, no," Shinobu answered quickly, "everything's fine." One of the things the Hinata house residents had learned was that Anthy was truly frightening in the kitchen. It wasn't just that she was a bad cook, she had a seeming gift for cooking disasters including fire, flood and randomly exploding curry.

"Heh," Utena smiled as she was served her soup.

Tennyo Masaki came in dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, looking healthy with her muscles and faint tan. "Yard's been swept," she reported, "anything else?"

"You sure you want more to do?" Shinobu asked as she poured some soup for her as well.

"I've been doing a lot of office trips and not doing chores," Tennyo took the soup thankfully, "I want to do my share."

Anthy paused in spooning up her soup, "I think Mutsumi mentioned she could use a hand cleaning up around the café.":

"Mutsumi, huh?" a faint blush colored Tennyo's cheeks, "I think I'll see if she still needs help then."

"Good idea," Shinobu said, hiding a smile.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Love Hina: Once Again

Fifteen

The ghost wailed sadly, shimmering in the cold fall night as the members of the Phantom Quest Corp watched. "So...," Kitsune hesitated, "how do we handle this?" The sandy blonde haired woman was unusually sober, her normal impish air almost gone as the spirit's deep sorrow touched them all.

Motoko frowned thoughtfully, her long black hair tied back in a neat ponytail. "I can banish it with a God's Cry technique," she said, looking up at the young woman's ghostly form with a bit of sympathy.

"Can we do something a bit more... gentle first?" Ema asked tentatively, the young woman looking at her computer where she had put together a background on the haunting.

What they had learned so far about the spirit was enough to tug at anyone's heart strings. As best as they could deduce, this was the ghost of Ayame Harada who died nearly fifty years ago, when her family forced her separation from her beloved and she had committed suicide. It appeared that the pain of loss had bound her spirit to this spot down through the years.

"I can always try something," Rei Hino offered, dressed in her traditional shrine maiden's outfit. The black haired woman's hair shimmered as she added, "I think a exorcism might be a more peaceful way to go...."

The spirit cried out once more in grief, Ayame's long hair shimmering mist-like in the light of the lamps. Something seemed to catch her eye as she looked down at them, and her sorrowful cry faltered for a moment. It was almost as if she recognized something she had not seen before....

Kitsune's eyes widened, "She's looking at me...."

The ghost was in their midst almost before they could react, her etheral form sending a chill through them as she passed. "You!" Ayame exclaimed, gazing at Kitsune in wonder.

"Don't hurt her," Motoko commanded the ghost grimly, the intense young woman holding her sword at the ready.

A nearly transparent hand reached out hesitantly to Kitsune as Ayame murmured, "You look like my lover, gone so long ago...."

"Wow," Ema murmured, typing away madly on her laptop computer as she recorded the events unfolding in front of her.

"Uh," was all the response Kitsune could manage, gazing into those unearthly eyes.

Ayame hesitated, looking oddly shy as she murmured, "I know it's time for me to go... but before I do, could I have a favor?"

KItsune realized the ghost was talking to her and cleared her throat nervously. "What is it?" she asked warily.

"Could I have," the ghost looked like she wanted to blush as Ayame asked, "a kiss before I go?"

"Ah, I'm a girl," Kitsune said hesitantly in case the ghost didn't realize.

"So was my love," Ayame smiled sadly, "will you?"

Kitsune swallowed and summoned up her courage, "All right, I'll do it."

Ayame's ghostly form swirled before Kitsune then reached out, cupping her face with hands that left her skin tingling oddly. She moved forward as strands of her hair drifted oddly then pressed her lips to Kitsune's for a moment.

"Thank you," the ghost murmured as she released her. Ayame turned to Motoko and Rei as she said quietly, "I'm ready."

Rei began to chant softly as fire danced around her, then the ghost began to shimmer and fade. Kitsune looked at her disappearing as she said, "I hope you find her over there."

"Me too," the ghost managed to whisper before Ayame finally disappeared.

"That was incredible," the young man who owned the house shook his head in awe. His brown hair fell in a messy tangle into his face as he pressed a envelope into Kitsune's hand, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome sir," Kitsune nodded seriously, "and please call on us if you need assistance with supernatural matters again."

"No disrespect intended," he laughed a bit uncomfortably as he said, "but I really hope I don't have to call on you again."

"We get that a lot," Motoko said wryly as they packed up to go.

The Hinata Inn's van was cold as Kitsune started it up, cranking up the heater to warm the shivering occupants. Ema barely noticed the cold as she huddled over her laptop, running through the images the camera caught. "This is going to make a great update," she murmured, "even the pictures of the ghost came out well."

"Don't put her full name in the article," Kitsune cautioned Ema, "she might have some still living relations."

"Wouldn't they want to know?" Rei Hino wondered, leaning forward from where she sat in the back seat.

Motoko sat in the front beside Kitsune, carefully polishing the katana she carried. "Possibly," she agreed, "but I think Kitsune would prefer to be cautious."

"If the family gets annoyed by the article we could be sued," Kitsune shrugged, "I'd really rather not take the chance."

"All right," Ema conceded as she typed.

Motoko looked out the window, feeling her emotions rolling around uncontrollably. She was used to maintaining a certain level of control, but somehow the events she had witnessed had ripped that control away. When Ayame had approached Kitsune Motoko had been shocked by her surge of fear and when they kissed... Motoko had found herself burning with jealousy.

'Why did I react like that?' Motoko wondered. She valued Kitsune as a close friend, yes, but she had never really considered her in a romantic way. Well, there was that one time when she had been in Kitsune's body, but....

"Motoko?" Kitsune looked at her strangely, "Rei asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry," Motoko looked sheepish as she turned to Rei, "What?"

Rei gave her a thoughtful look then asked, "I was curious if you knew the origins of the God's Cry techniques?"

"Not really," Motoko admitted, "they've been passed down in my family for generations, but how they were created has been lost to history."

"That's too bad," Rei said honestly. "I've been... looking into a clan of demon hunters from the warring states era of japan, and according to the stories their swordsmen could do similar things."

"Really?" Motoko looked surprised, "Which clan?"

"The Sango-Miroku clan," Rei explained, "named after their founders, I understand."

Motoko's eyes widened slightly as she conceded, "I've heard of them." She frowned thoughtfully, "I'll ask my elder sister about it, if you like."

"I'd appreciate it," Rei said with a faint smile.

'I wonder why she's looking into it?' Motoko wondered as she turned to look out the window. 'Is it connected to the shrine she's training at?'

"Just about there," Kitsune called as they chugged up the hill, eventually pulling up behind the Hinata Inn. Several women waited for their arrival, huddled together from the cold.

"How did it go?" Shinobu called as the dark haired younger girl helped unload the van.

"Did you bust any ghost?" Koalla Su asked eagerly.

"Rei," Ami Mizuno smiled as she swiftly hugged her lover, "I'm glad you're all right."

"It was strictly routine," Rei reassured her.

"With this bunch," Ami smiled fondly, "it's never just routine."

"Hey!" Kitsune protested, chuckling.

To be continued....


	17. Chapter 17

Love Hina: Once Again

Sixteen

Mutsumi Otohime knew she wasn't the sharpest person in the world, but she wasn't stupid either. The busty, brown haired woman might have lacked academic skills but she was good and getting better at reading people and understanding their motivations.

For instance Mutsumi had seen the stirring of attraction between her friends Motoko and Kitsune from almost as soon as she met the two of them. She was also aware of how the inn's manager Kanako was becoming more attracted to Motoko and how that might complicate the whole situation. She knew that Su was cheerfully omni-sexual and had considering jumping Shinobu, only holding off because of her friend's shyness. She watched the relationships and lives of everyone in the Hinata Inn and Dorm, and lately had spent even more time watching a certain recent arrival.

Tennyo Masaki was both a source of endless fascination for Mutsumi as well as great frustration. Almost as soon as she met the slim, white haired young woman she had felt a odd attraction to her, one that she was almost certain Tennyo returned. So why didn't the other woman do something?

After a few more days of feeding Tennyo at the Hinata Café and Mutsumi came to a certain revelation. Tennyo was, despite her occupation and sword skills, a shy woman. For whatever reason it seemed she was unable or unwilling to make the first more.

'Either that,' Mutsumi thought wryly as she used a old fashioned broom swept up outside the café, 'or Kitsune warned Tennyo off.'

Mutsumi loved Kitsune like a brother, but the young woman was often overprotective. In fact Kitsune really did remind Mutsumi of a big brother, willing to stand up for her 'little sisters' but like a brother occasionally going a bit far. She had seen Kitsune take Tennyo aside with a serious expression on her face, and both of them had looked at her while trying to act like they weren't looking.

"Hello, Mutsumi," Shinobu smiled up at her, the black haired girl carrying a basket of ingredients. Her eyes moved to Mutsumi's large breasts concealed behind her dress and apron, then she blushed and looked away.

'Poor thing,' Mutsumi thought sympathetically as she picked up the leaves. The girl had been flat for years, but thankfully she was starting to fill out a bit. "Back from shopping?" she asked cheerfully, gesturing to offer to help carry.

"Yes," Shinobu said as they started towards the café, both of them falling comfortably into step by long practice.

As Kitsune had divided her attention between managing the café and running her Phantom Quest Corps, she and Mitsumi had gradually come into more responsibilities in the café. Now, one would probably expect that as the elder Mutsumi would have put herself in charge, but she and Shinobu quickly realized that way lay disaster. Instead Mutsumi concentrated on her gifts, customer service and hosting the store while Shinobu handled some management jobs and cooked. It was a odd arrangement, certainly, but both found it quite satisfactory.

A faint blush colored Mutsumi's cheeks as she asked, "Did you see Tennyo coming here on your way back?"

Shinobu smiled back as she warmly answered, "No, not yet. But we both know she can get pretty busy at her job."

"That's true," Mutsumi admitted. She sometimes fretted over Tennyo's job, knowing the architect spent a lot of time in her office dealing with various people. She was sure some man or woman would see how good looking Tennyo was and start actively chasing her.

They entered the café together, the building deserted in the lag time between lunch and dinner. Shinobu headed for the kitchen as Mutsumi did a quick walk around, checking for anything out of place and generally tidying up. Meanwhile as Mutsumi cleaned Shinobu laid out the plan for tonight's meal then began to prepare the ingredients.

"Do you think we can get Kitsune in here later to give you a break?" Shinobu asked as she gracefully chopped vegetables.

Mutsumi gave her a thoughtful look, "And why would we want her to do that?"

Shinobu winked, "Why, to give you a chance to eat with her, of course."

"What is it with you and matchmaking?" Mutsumi shook her head, chuckling. "First Anthy, now me?"

Shinobu smiled at her as she carefully separated out the vegetables for each dish. "I like my friends to be happy," she explained, "and I think Tennyo can do that for you."

Mutsumi felt choked up a bit as she reached over to pat the other woman's head. "Thank you," she answered softly, "but I think it'll happen in it's own time."

"What'll happen?" Kitsune asked as she strode inside, the slim boyish blonde smiling at them cheerfully.

"Mutsumi finally asking Tennyo out to dinner," Shinobu said, giving her a look that was slightly scolding.

Kitsune looked just a bit sheepish, privately confirming to Mutsumi she had warned Tennyo off. "You know, I like Tennyo a lot," Kitsune said as she walked by the tables towards them, "but the woman's hiding something."

Mutsumi nodded slightly, acknowledging the point. For a person who claimed to be just a simple architect she knew a awful lot, including sword skills on the same level of the God's Cry school. She clearly had a very interesting past, and so far no one had wormed it out of her.

"Maybe so," Mutsumi looked at Kitsune with a slight smile, "but I've never pressed you about why you were living here as a author for years. Nor do I ask Anthy who she really is, too. If we extend those rights to you and her, why not Tennyo?"

Kitsune smiled wryly, acknowledging the point. "All right," she sighed, "I guess I'm just worried she'll hurt you."

"Don't we all take that chance?" Mutsumi shrugged eloquently.

"That we do," Shinobu agreed. She gave Kitsune a dangerous look, "So no more interference from you."

"Yes, yes," Kitsune nodded, chuckling softly.

As Shinobu turned back to the kitchen Mutsumi whispered, "She can certainly be fierce."

:That she can," Kitsune agreed, "she can back it up, too. She threatened me with stopping cooking once... it was terrible."

"And I'll do it again, too," Shinobu laughed.

The evening crowd began to arrive, locals and guests of the area spas looking for dinner. Not long after Shinobu took over cooking word got around about how good the food was, and soon the café was filling to near capacity. Sometimes Mutsumi missed the intimacy of the old days, but on the other hand the extra money from the café came in handy.

Mutsumi was clearing a table when she heard the door open, looking up to see Tennyo Masaki walk in. Every time she saw her she was struck by her unusual attractiveness, her regal bearing and beauty. Long white hair shimmered down past her waist as she strode inside, her woman's business suit hugging her athletic body.

"Tennyo," Mutsumi smiled as she walked up, her briefcase held in one hand.

"Evening," Tennyo smiled back, adding "you look nice in that dress, Mutsumi."

Mutsumi felt herself blush at that casual compliment, "Thanks."

Looking out from the kitchen Shinobu called, "Do you want your regular?"

Tennyo smiled as she said, "Yes, please."

Kitsune cleared her throat, "If you want, you can take a break Mutsumi."

'Oh, very subtle,' Mutsumi fought back a chuckle. "I'm going on my dinner break," she told Tennyo, "would you mind if I join you?"

"I'd like that," Tennyo answered as they moved off together, walking to the corner table usually reserved for staff. "Here," she pulled out a chair for Mutsumi.

"Thank you," Mutsumi blushed again as Tennyo pushed the chair in for her.

"She's certainly a charmer," Kitsune admitted as she picked up the food from Shinobu.

"That she is," Shinobu agreed as she watched the two beginning to talk.

To be continued....


	18. Chapter 18

Love Hina: Once Again

Seventeen

Kanako Urashima felt oddly shy as the black haired young woman pushed open the door to the shop, the bell above the door softly chiming. "Welcome," the boyish young woman behind the counter called out cheerfully.

Visiting Tokyo was a treat Kanako only occasionally allowed herself, and this visit to Shinjuku and Ikebukuru was a new experience. Her first stop had been to the infamous 'Otome Road' in Ikebukuru where she had furtively purchased several yuri and yaoi dojinshi. Lunch was taken at a popular maid cafe, and Kanako had been distracted by the mental image of the cafe Hinata staff all dressed in maid outfits. One of the maids noticed her blush and winked at her impishly, making Kanako blush even harder.

"Anything I can help you find?" the woman asked as Kanako looked around the Shinjuku based alternative bookstore.

"Ah...," Kanako hesitated shyly. Ordering books on lesbians had been easier on-line, especially when she wasn't dealing with a young woman Kanako considered rather handsome. 'She looks a bit like Kitsune,' she admitted, taking in her short black hair, t-shirt and stylish pants.

"I won't bite," the young woman promised with a gentle smile.

Kanako found herself smiling back as she admitted to her, "I'm looking for the lesbian publishers, please."

"Right this way," the clerk answered as she walked Kanako to a set of shelves over to the side. "I'm Shana," she added as they reached the books.

"Kanako," she introduced herself, amused by the young woman's unconscious charm. She pointed out several books she had enjoyed, then hesitated. "Yes?" Kanako asked.

Shana actually blushed a bit as she admitted, "We have a few more books up behind the counter, but they're somewhat more... erotic."

"Ah," Kanako felt herself blush slightly too. "I'd like to look at them later," she admitted.

"The latest magazines are over here," Shana said as she excused herself, the bell above the door signaling another customer entering.

Kanako occupied herself with flipping through books, skimming through summaries and a few pages until she picked out three. Then she looked over the magazines, noting several yuri quarterlies and a literary dojin or two. Flipping through them she found a short story collection, several of which sounded interesting, then blinked as she recognized a name in the table of contents.

'Motoko Aoyama?!' Kanako blinked, rather stunned to see the quiet, intense swordwoman's name in the authors' list. Without thinking about it too much she added the magazine to her pile, then decided to talk to the cashier again.

"Made your picks?" Shana asked as Kanako set the books down on the counter.

"Pretty much," Kanako agreed. "Could I see those other books you mentioned?" she asked with a faint blush.

Shana got the more adult books out, passing them over with a smile. Deciding it might be tactful not to disturb Kanako she let her look through them on her own, eventually picking one out of the stack. "Shall I ring them up?" she asked.

"Please," Kanako nodded, glad that the woman was maintaining a casual tone. 'Though I guess she's used to it by now,' she thought.

"How long have you been interested in women?" Shana asked her gently as she rang through all the books and magazines. Her instinct was that Kanako was new to the whole scene, but she wanted to be sure.

"Not very," Kanako admitted. "I'm still coming to grips with the whole idea."

Suddenly a cat stuck it's head out of the bag she carried, looking around curiously. "Where's the catnip?" Kuro asked.

"Later," Kanako ordered the cat firmly.

"It talks?" Shana blinked.

Kanako winked at her as she said dryly, "Ventriloquism."

"Right," Shana smiled, giving her a skeptical look. "Anyway," she said briskly as Kanako paid and she put the items in a bad, "there's a new women's only nightclub in the area you might be interested in."

Kanako looked rather intrigued, "Really?"

"Arisugawa's Locket," Shana smiled, "I can give you the address if you like."

"Thank you," Kanako agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Juri?" Utena blinked in surprise as the tall, orange haired woman was lead to their room in the Hinata dorm. The pink haired woman had been visiting the dorm regularly, almost living there with her girlfriend Anthy.

"Thought I'd see how you two are doing," Juri nodded respectfully after she thanked Su.

"Have fun," Su smiled, the dusky skinned blond heading off.

"Would you like some tea?" Anthy asked, smiling warmly at the other woman. Since Juri had set out to open a night club they had stayed in touch, Juri occassionally coming to her with questions requiring her unique talents. In return Juri offered much needed romantic advice, Anthy being rather inexperienced in that area.

"Please," Juri smiled warmly. She settled down by the kotetsu as Utena relaxed nearby. "What's this I hear about you two ghost-busting?" she asked.

"More like monster hunting," Utena grinned. "It's actually kind of fun, especially considering the odd members of our crew."

"Odder than the Duelists?" Utena raised her eyebrows.

"Nearly," Anthy offered, laughing. "Have you met any of the residents?" she asked.

"Does being attacked by a crazy lady with a sword count?" Juri asked wryly, then recounted what happened as she arrived there....

Approaching the buildings Juri had come across a tall, black haired woman doing sword practice. She looked up with a piercing gaze, her hair blowing wildly around her. Without thinking about it Juri responded to that challenging gaze by taking up a on guard stance.

"You are a sword fighter?" the woman demanded, lowering her wooden practice sword.

"Yes," Juri conceded, blinking in surprise as the woman tossed her a sword.

"Practice with me," the woman asked, smiling slightly as she studied Juri intently.

Juri picked up the blade, her owl instincts rising. She never could refuse a fight... "All right," she took up a fighting stance.

With a cry the strange woman leaped, and Juri was stunned to feel a wave of 'chi' energy radiating off her. Thankfully, Juri had spent some time training in the Anything Goes School of martial arts and could counter 'chi' attacks, at least somewhat. They still hurt, but not as much.

"Well done," the woman smiled warmly. "Now, let's continue...."

"...anyway," Juri sighed, "that's why I was late getting up here."

"I should have warned you about Motoko," Utena admitted. "She's a perfectly nice woman, but can be... kind of extreme with the sword fighting."

"I noticed," Juri said dryly. "This is the first time I've lost a sword fight since Ohtori," she admitted with a grimace.

"And knowing you," Anthy smiled gently as she offered Juri a plate of cookies, "you want a rematch."

"Well, yes," Juri admitted as she looked at the cookies cautiously.

"Don't worry, Shinobu made them," Utena laughed softly. Anthy was... very dangerous in the kitchen. Her curry had exploded once. Literally!

To be continued....

Notes: This episode is set before Kanako first shows up in Arisugawa's Locket. That's also where I first introduced the idea Juri was a martial artist too.


	19. Chapter 19

Love Hina: Once Again

Fifteen

The demons charged forward, howling their fury as the dozens of misshapen beasts bubbled up from the broken seal in a old shrine in the middle of Tokyo. The night was lit up by a ugly red glow as the demons tore apart construction equipment and the remains of the old seal stone. The evacuation was going as quickly as possible, the members of the Phantom Quest Corp and the local police pulling people out of nearby homes just in case.

"Move, move!" Kitsune yelled as she guided people out of the probable danger zone, silently cursing the construction company that had called her only a hour before they knocked the old shrine over a day early. She had warned them that something was sealed away under there, but could they listen to her? Of course not!.

"Come with me, ma'am," Anthy bodily picked up the granny as they hurried away from the demon gate, her purple hair flowing as her short skirt seemed to shimmer, becoming a longer dress before shrinking once more.

Ema blinked in surprise, wondering how such a small woman could be so strong, then decided to worry about it later as she stuck another talisman on the wall. Using her cellphone she reported, "I've placed the wards, Miss Hino!"

"Thanks, and just call me Rei," she answered as she snapped the phone shut, chanting softly as she activated the talismans. In seconds they sealed three sides of the area the monsters were emerging from, leaving them one avenue to move. She looked at Kitsune, "It's ready."

Kitsune dialed her phone, watching the creatures charge off before saying seriously, "They're on their way. Be careful, okay?"

Rei still wasn't sure about trusting this to Motoko and the other swords women, but she was reassured to know there was backup around if needed. Ami would have already called the other Sailor Senshi and the Outers about this, and she had also called Kagome too. Inu Yasha probably wouldn't get along well with Sailor Moon, but she was confident they could work together in a crisis.

"They're coming," Motoko flipped the phone shut as she hefted her wooden blade, the air around the black haired young woman shimmering with power.

"I know," Utena Tenjou agreed as the pink haired woman took up a dueling stance, her ornate sword held at the ready, "I can feel them."

"Would I regret asking where you got that sword?" Tennyo Masaki asked, her silver white hair flowing around her. Like Motoko she hefted a wooden blade, but hers had a strange, glowing green gen set in the hilt.

"Long story," Utena answered grimly as the first demons roared towards them.

"God's Cry Technique!" Motoko swept her sword around, "Demon banishing sword!" There was a wave of swiftly traveling air shimmering with 'chi' that struck the front rank, pulverizing them as the rest piled over the gory mess.

Tennyo cut down the first demon that reached her, moving on to the n ext before the first could even finish falling. "Come on, then," she growled as she chopped off another one's arm then sliced it right across the middle.

"For the revolution of the world!" Utena called out her strange battle cry as she attacked the next ones, her sword seeming to blaze with silvery fire as she destroyed the first demon that reached her and burning the wound closed so they weren't splattered with blood..

Soon the three women settled into a pattern, Motoko launching long ranged 'chi' attacks while Utena and Tennyo did the close in work, swiftly becoming like a demon killing machine. The beasts mindlessly charged in to kill and instead were killed, destroyed by sword, chi or mystical force.

"Incredible," Rei murmured as the last of the demons fell, leaving three wounded and very weary looking warriors knee deep in the muck and blood.

"Is that all of them?" Kitsune asked as they hurried over to the three fighters, wishing she had some kind of offensive ability..

Rei nodded seriously, "Yes, that's all the lesser servants. There's still a malicious force in the old shrine itself, but Kagome and I can restore the seals on it."

All three women were scratched up and bloody, but were otherwise largely unharmed. "Let's not do that again anytime soon," Tennyo sighed tiredly as she leaned on her sword, blood seeping down her arms from multiple claw cuts.

"Seconded," Utena agreed with a groan as Anthy hurried over.

Anthy looked her over before puffing out a sigh of relief. "They're mostly shallow," she said as she washed Utena's wounds with water from a canteen.

"Are you all right?" Kitsune asked Motoko, forcibly pushing up the woman's billowy sleeves to check out her cuts and wounds.

"Nothing serious," Motoko answered her calmly, "my elder sister would be ashamed if I was injured battling such minor demons."

"Your sister is nuts, Kitsune pointed out as she cleaned and bandaged a deeper gash on her arm that was leaking blood.

"And what do you mean, MINOR demons?" Tennyo asked as both Utena and she looked at Motoko, aghast.

"Well, individually minor, anyway. As a group they were somewhat more challenging," Motoko clarified her point.

"You're as crazy as your sister," Kitsune sighed as they headed up to the old shrine to help with the final sealing. And to make sure there were no more nasty surprises, too.

A tall police woman was getting statements up by the shrine once they finished the sealing, her long brown hair flowing in the faint breeze. Kitsune recognized the man she was talking to and growled, stalking over towards them.

"Ah," the president of the construction company smiled weakly, sweating, "what a pleasant surprise seeing you here, miss...."

"Why?!" Kitsune yelled as she punched him in the face and sent him sprawling. He gibbered as he tried to get away but she stalked after him, "Why the hell did you have your crews try to knock over the building now of all times? After I warned you there was something in there!"

Kitsune moved to kick him someplace delicate and he blurted, "The preservation society was moving to stop work and save the shrine! I had to knock it down now!"

The police officer watched Kitsune haul him up, then moved forward with a smile. "Could you let him go?" she asked politely. Looking over at him she said, "You are under arrest for demolitions without a permit, endangering the public and whatever else I can come up with."

"You can't!" be tried to bluster.

"It's come downtown with me," she said and nodded towards where a clearly pissed Kitsune and several area residents who were pissed off about being kicked out of their homes this late were gathering, "or stay here and deal with them."

He looked over at the glaring people and gulped loudly. "Please," he held out his hands, "take me downtown."

A young police officer took him away as the crowd grumbled in disappointment. "Thank you, Officer Futaba," Kitsune said as she read the woman's name tag, "I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't stopped me."

"Call me Aoi," she smiled as she put away her notebook. "I wanted to slug him, too," she admitted, "as unprofessional as that sounds."

Kitsune sighed, "I'd better hope he doesn't press assault charges."

Aoi winked as she said, "I didn't see anything."

As the police and clean up effort finally wound down, the women piled into the Hinata Inn van and took off. Rei grinned as she looked over at Kitsune, "That officer was totally hitting on you."

"She was not," Kitsune blushed, focusing on her driving.

"She came back to talk to you twice," Utena looked amused from where she sat in the back, "and even gave you her card."

Kitsune slumped in her seat, "Yeah, well...."

"Uhm," Ema looked up from where the girl was updating her paranormal website with details of tonight's adventure.

"Yes?" Anthy looked at her, having learned the quiet girl was good at finding things out.

Ema blushed as she noticed almost everyone was looking at her. "I was talking to one of the other officers," she said, "Aoi apparently is a guy."

There was a long beat of silence then Kitsune blurted, "What?!"

Ema shrugged as she relayed the story she heard, "He started dressing like that in doing the anti-pervert patrols on trains and eventually started dressing as a woman full time."

"Wow," Motoko shook her head ruefully, not having seen through the disguise.

Rei looked over at Ema curiously as she asked, "Do you think the officer made that up?" She smiled slightly, "I've seen a few crossdressers before, but I never spotted Aoi...."

"I think he was trying to pick me up," Ema said dryly, "I doubt he'd say something I could catch as a lie later on."

The teasing of Kitsune immediately stopped only to focus on Ema, while Kitsune concentrated on the road. "What a night," she sighed.

"We did pretty well, though," Motoko offered was they drove on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Well, that was a waste of time," Sailor Moon muttered from where they waited on a rooftop not far away from the shrine. The blond was dressed in a modified sailor fuku/leotard which didn't do much to stop the winter cold.

"Sorry everyone," Sailor Mercury apologized as the blue haired girl ran scans with her mini-computer. "The gate is sealed," she reported, "it looks like we won't have to do anything."

"Too bad," Inu Yasha sighed, the white haired half-demon crouching nearby. "Too bad we didn't get here earlier, I'd have liked to join in the fighting," he complained.

"Don't mind him," Kagome apologized, "he just hates to miss a fight." The black haired girl shivered in her street clothes, "Can I go home, now?"

"Thank you both for coming," Mercury bowed as Inu Yasha carried Kagome off, bounding away at high speed.

"This really wasn't such a waste.," Sailor Pluto offered as they prepared to go, her long green-black hair flowing in the breeze.

"Oh?" Sailor Moon looked at her curiously.

"We've learned about a potential new ally and even know what they're capable of," Sailor Pluto smiled as she added, "not bad for a night's work."

"True," Sailor Uranus conceded thoughtfully, "very true."

Mercury smiled as they bounded off the roof, "See you later, I need to get back to the Hinata Inn before Kitsune and the others or there are going to be some very curious people there."

"See you," Sailor Jupiter waved as they split up.

To be continued....

Notes: Aoi Futaba is from You're Under Arrest and is in fact a he. In fact Aoi is also one of the most feminine characters in the series, which is often played for laughs. Was Aoi hitting on Kitsune? In my fanfics I've featured Aoi as a 'male lesbian' in that he thinks of himself as a woman but still chases girls. Canon is less clear in that in the manga series Aoi doesn't date, nor does she in the first anime series. In the latest one she's seeing a guy online, but no other data....


	20. Chapter 20

Love Hina: Once Again

Sixteen

Kanako Urashima walked around the site of the proposed Hinata Inn, feeling a surge of impatience as she checked out the now cleared location. Hauling out the wreckage of the old annex had taken a lot of time, as had getting clearances from the town to build here. Unlike updating the dorms it had taken a great deal of paperwork and consultations, but at last it was nearly time to begun.

The architect Nobuyuki Masaki pushed up his protective work hat, his black hair falling into his eyes a bit. Tennyo had recommended him to her and so far she was quite impressed with his work. "As requested," he smiled as he unrolled the plans onto a old picnic table left up there, "I've stuck with a fairly simple design."

"Hmm," Kanako murmured as she looked over the design. As requested he stuck with a simple 'u' shaped design, with the offices and entrance in the middle. Each 'wing' would have both standard and larger rooms, intended for singles, doubles and 'honeymoon suites. "It looks very good," she smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Nobuyuki smiled.

Rea Masaki, his secretary/assistant and now wife, poured them all tea from a thermos, her glasses gleaming in the sun. She had slapped her husband upside the head when he tried to get fresh with Kitsune, bu other than that he had stayed on his best behavior. "I hope things are going well?" Rea asked politely.

"Quite well," Kanako smiled, "thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Rea smiled. She gave her husband a fond look, "Typical man, he forgets things like this when rushing to work."

"Yes, well," Nobuyuki smiled bashfully.

Kanako was still trying to figure out how he was related to Tennyo, too. They said that he was her uncle, but somehow they seemed to have a closer relationship than that. Tennyo scolded him like a daughter at times, or maybe a sister. It was all very strange.

Finishing walking out the site the three headed down the hill towards the old Inn, talking quietly. "Uhm, I was wondering," Nobuyuki smiled shyly as he asked her, "how is Tennyo doing? Is she settling in well?"

"I think so," Kanako answered him honestly, "she's made several friends among the residents, and personally I rather like her."

"Good, good," Nobuyuki nodded, "she had been living abroad so long, I wasn't sure how well she'd fit in around regular Japanese."

Almost on cue there was a loud boom from the upper floor of the Inn, loud enough to draw all their eyes to the building. All three gazed in shock as what appeared to be a giant turtle mecha launched, engines blazing as it shot up into the blue sky.

"Wha...," Rea blinked.

Kanako laughed, "We're not exactly regular."

Meanwhile back at the Inn Ema Maeda was typing away at her ever present laptop, working on a update to the Phantom Quest Corp web-page that she had designed. In addition to a report on their stopping a ogre in a nearby district, she was writing up a series of agent biographies to add to the site. They were pretty much just name, nickname if applicable, background and special skills, but it was interesting to do.

"Kitsune," Ema stuck her head into the cafe even as she was writing the listing on Mitsune Konno, "how would you describe yourself in one sentence?"

"Small business woman and freelance writer," Kitsune answered as she helped deal with the morning rush at Cafe Hinata.

"Got it," Ema typed that in. She looked up and impishly asked, "Do you want me to put your measurements on the site?"

"Hell no," Kitsune laughed, "a woman has to have some secrets."

Ema laughed as she walked out, not mentioning she was using a bikini clad pic of Kitsune for the site. 'I'll let it be a surprise,' she mused, 'besides, it'll increase my site hits.' Leaving them to their work she went looking for the other members of the group.

Motoko Aoyama was off at school today, studying at Tokyo U. The tall black haired woman was

a imposing figure at the best of times, even more so carrying her sword. Deciding to be safe she put a more modest photo of her up, along with the description, 'student and practitioner of ancient sword fighting style.'

Also absent was Anthy Himemiya, a woman that Ema still couldn't quite get a grip on. With violet hair and dusky skin Anthy was clearly a foreigner, yet she spoke Japanese with no accent. Sometimes she seemed to need the glasses she wore, and sometimes she casually discarded them. And there was a odd feeling of power about her, along with a lingering sorrow.

For simplicity Ema just posted a picture taken from Anthy's ad on a esper website, adding on to it the description, 'resident psychic of the company.' It was nowhere near a accurate summation of the young woman, but it was the best Ema could manage so far, sitting on the steps leading up to the inn as she typed away

"What are you working on?" a voice asked as someone looked over her shoulder curiously, the shadow falling over her keyboard.

"Miss Tennyo," Ema smiled up at the older woman. It was hard to guess the white haired woman's age, it could be anywhere from twenty to forty, and her face was unlined. Her eyes twinkled with amusement but also could seem very wise and knowing, too.

"Well?" Tennyo Masaki smiled.

"Kitsune asked me to update the website with short bios of her crew," Ema smiled, "I'm just working on those now."

"Interesting," Tennyo noted as she pushed her white hair back, "better add me in there. Kitsune talked me into being a spare sword, somehow."

"Kitsune is really good at talking people into things," Ema noted wryly.

"I've noticed," Tennyo laughed as she swept her hair back and sat down comfortably beside her on the steps, being careful not to wrinkle her dress pants too badly. She wore a suit jacket and carried a briefcase, indicating she was getting back from a office visit.

Respectfully Ema asked the older woman, "What would you like me to put down about you?"

Tennyo scratched her head thoughtfully then offered, "Part time office lady, trained in the Misaki style of swordsmanship?"

"I'm sure you're more than just a office lady," Ema protested, having peeked in on Tennyo working in her home office. She was some kind of industrial architect, Ema thought, or similar job.

"True," Tennyo laughed, "but your website doesn't need to know that."

Ema's future librarian side felt a pang at that, but she drove it down strongly. Besides, Tennyo had every right to say what would be said about her on the site. "Uhm, Tennyo?" she smiled shyly, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Tennyo leaned back, enjoying the sunlight, "but go ahead, ask another."

"I saw you and Mutsumi kissing," Ema blushed sweetly, "are you two...?"

Tennyo actually blushed too, the fair skinned woman looking a touch embarrassed. "I'm not sure what we are yet," she admitted.

"Huh?" Ema blinked.

"I like Mutsumi a great deal, and she seems to like me," Tennyo elaborated, "but she's a bit young for me. I'm taking it slow, just in case."

Ema blinked at her, "You're not that much older."

Tennyo gave her a mysterious little smile as she told her, "You'd be surprised." Before Ema could form a reply Tennyo got up, dusting off the seat of her pants. "See you later," she smiled, walking up to the inn.

"Bye," Ema waved, wondering if she offended the other woman, somehow.

Deciding to worry about it later Ema went back to the biographies. Rei Hino was fairly easy to add, as she was a part time student and shrine maiden. Sadly Ema didn't have a good photo of her yet, so she put up one of her with the rest of the group.

For good measure Ema added a listing on Su, since she provided their technology, not to mention going out on missions with her ghost-busters equipment. The idea of walking around with a nuclear device on your back gave Ema the willies, but Su seemed perfectly fine with it.

"I guess it takes all kinds," Ema murmured.

Kanako smiled as she escorted her guests back to the car, bowing slightly to both of them. "Thank you for your efforts," she said politely.

Nobuyuki bowed back and stood up. "I'll work in the modifications you suggested and fax back the designs," he said.

"I appreciate it," Kanako said.

"You have a lovely location," Rea added as they left, "once you've finished building, I'll try to get us booked there."

Kanako waved goodbye, "I'll appreciate that."

AS they drove off a familiar bus pulled up at a nearby stop, and a tall, dark haired figure walked out. Seeing her Kanako waited, and in a few moments Motoko Aoyama had joined her by the steps. "Morning," Motoko nodded politely, her ever present wooden sword slung over her shoulder, a school bag at her side.

"Welcome home," Kanako said as they went up the steps.

"Thank you," Motoko said as they walked, the woman a model of serenity and grace.

Looking at her Kanako thought of her recent shopping expedition, and the magazines she had bought. One of them, a romance title, had featured a story with Motoko's name attached, a beautiful modern romance about two office ladies. Kanako had been deeply touched by it, and found it almost impossible to imagine the stoic woman beside her writing it.

Motoko gave her a thoughtful look, "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm," Kanako hesitated then asked, "have you heard of a magazine called WildRose?"

Motoko went bone pale. "How did you...?" she yelped, looking at Kanako with surprise.

Kanako put a reassuring hand on Motoko's arm, "I bought a copy when I was in Otome Road." Gently she added, "You're a very good writer."

Motoko blushed, looking away, "Thank you."

"Where did you get the idea?" Kanako asked as they walked along together.

Motoko looked sheepish, "From books I've read, that sort of thing." She blushed as she admitted, "I haven't had much experience, personally."

Kanako chuckled, "Me too."

To be continued....


	21. Chapter 21

Love Hina: Once Again

Seventeen

Mutsumi Otohime leaned in towards Tennyo, giving the white haired woman a chance to dodge. When she didn't Mutsumi let their mouths press together, kissing the other woman lingeringly as her summer dress flowed around her.

"Hmm," Tennyo leaned into the kiss, letting a hand run up the other woman's back. Mutsumi's lush body pressed into her's making her heart race as they kissed, her own not as shapely figure confined in one of her casual business suits..

With great reluctance Mutsumi pulled back, her brown hair flowing down her back as she blinked sleepily. "Oh, that was nice," she sighed happily.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit strange about this," Tennyo admitted as they sat together at one of the Cafe Hinata tables, a just finished dinner scattered on the table.

"You seemed kind of scared of me," Mutsumi sounded more amused than anything else as she smiled at Tennyo warmly.

Tennyo laughed softly as she explained, "Not scared, just cautious. I wanted you to be sure of what you were doing."

"I'm not a innocent child, Tennyo," Mutsumi said as she rested her hand on Tennyo's cheek and looked at her fondly.

Tennyo looked sheepish, "I know, but... it's complicated."

This time Mutsumi took Tennyo's hands in her's, squeezing them gently as she said, "Then tell me about it."

"It might be easier to show you," Tennyo admitted, "want to come outside with me?"

"Certainly," Mutsumi agreed.

The two women settled up with Shinobu and headed out, the younger girl wishing them both a good night. Shinobu smiled as she added, "Kitsune and I will close up tonight, so take your time."

"Thank you," Mutsumi chuckled as they left the cafe.

"Do they think we're going to...?" Tennyo chuckled as they walked together between buildings around the Hinata Inn.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Mutsumi laughed. She had certainly made her intentions clear towards Tennyo when she was asking her co-workers for advice.

Tennyo lead her to the back of one of the buildings, where they were out of line of sight from most of the complex. She stopped them there and looked at Mutsumi searchingly, "What I'm going to tell you has to stay a secret, all right?"

"Of course," Mutsumi nodded, seeing how serious she was.

Tennyo pushed her white hair back nervously, "When I moved here I told Kanako that I was coming back from overseas. That was true... but not totally."

Mutsumi asked quietly, "So where are you from?"

Tennyo reached into her jacket and took out what looked like a wooden sword hilt. "I was born in Japan," she said as she held it, "but my bloodline is from another world,." With that she concentrated and a shimmering blade of blue light appeared, emerging from the hilt like some kind of lightsaber!

"Oh my," Mutsumi blinked, "it's beautiful!"

"Thanks," Mutsumi smiled faintly. "Uhm, it doesn't bother you that...?"

"You might be a alien?" Mutsumi smiled shyly. "Tennyo, I know a magically powered shrine maiden, a mystic swordswoman and a pint-sized mad scientist. What's a alien added to that?"

Tennyo laughed so hard she couldn't maintain the sword, the blade flickering out. "Point," she admitted, smiling. "I'm also... a bit older than you," she admitted.

"Good," Mutsumi stepped close, smiling up at her. "I'm told you can learn a lot from a... experienced woman," she teased.

"Mutsumi!" Tennyo blushed, laughing. "Come on," she said as she tugged her forward, "I think we should continue this conversation privately."

"Let's," Mutsumi agreed as she took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Meanwhile, Kitsune was shaking her head with amusement as they closed up the cafe. The boyish blond smiled as she wondered, "Do you think Mutsumi is finally going to get lucky?"

"Kitsune, don't be crude,." Shinobu laughed, the black haired slim young woman finishing off stacking the clean dishes.

"I am not," Kitsune chuckled. "But she's been mooning after Tennyo for so long..."

"Yeah," Shinobu agreed, "but it was kind of sweet to watch, too. Sort of romantic."

"You think unrequited love is romantic?" Kitsune asked, remembering a certain crush she had on a older man that went nowhere.

"True," Shinobu admitted as they walked out together, locking up the cafe behind them. "I mean, I sometimes wish I had gotten Keitaro."

The two walked outside, breathing deep the evening air. "Is there anyone you're after right now?" Kitsune asked, feeling a bit guilty that she hadn't been keeping up with the younger girl as much as she once had.

"No, not really," Shinobu shook her head. "I'm concentrating on school for now."

"I've been pretty busy too," Kitsune agreed, juggling her duties at the cafe with the Phantom Quest Corp branch she was running.

They went into the Inn itself, both women taking their shoes off at the door. "Want to help with dinner?" Shinobu asked politely.

"If you don't mind I need to catch up with some paper work," Kitsune admitted sheepishly. "You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"It's fine," Shinobu laughed.

As Shinobu passed through the house she looked in on her friends where she could, as well as seeing how many there were for dinner. Rei and Ami were both in, as was Anthy, and she knew that Kitsune, Tennyo and Mutsumi were all likely to join them. Motoko was out, surprisingly, as was their landlady Kanako.

"Evening," Ema Maeda smiled from where the younger woman was sitting at the kitchen table, working on something on her laptop.

"Hello, Ema," Shinobu smiled back warmly. The younger woman was working on getting into Tokyo University, and looked up to her and the others. It was a strange experience for Shinobu, who was more used to following than leading.

"Can I help with dinner?" Ema offered, shutting down her laptop and getting up from the table.

"I wouldn't say no," Shinobu admitted with a smile as they both went into the kitchen. Getting down materials from the shelves she asked, "How are your mock exams going?"

"Better," Ema smiled, "thanks to the tutoring I'm getting from you, Motoko and Ami-sama."

"Ami-sama?" Shinobu looked amused as they got the rest of the cooking pots out.

"She's brilliant," Ema offered with a certain amount of hero worship in her eyes.

Shinobu laughed softly, but she also had to acknowledge the point. Ami had been fast-tracked into advanced courses in medicine, and probably would be a doctor several years early. "Well, be careful not to take too much of her time," she cautioned, "Ami has a very heavy course load."

"I will," Ema promised.

For a moment Shinobu was distracted thinking of the strong partnership that Ami and Rei had. They let each other do their own thing with medicine and miko duties, yet were also there for each other when needed. She sometimes wished she could find that kind of partnership herself, some day.

"Be careful," Ema cautioned, catching a plate that nearly fell out of her hand.

"Thanks," Shinobu looked sheepish.

Ema smiled up at her, "Maybe you could teach me how to cook, a bit?" She looked down shyly, "You shouldn't have to cook as much as you do."

"I like it," Shinobu told her warmly, "but thank you for asking."

"You're welcome," Ema smiled back as they worked together.

Up in their room Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno lay in a tangle of sheets, sleepily relaxing after coming home and nearly falling into bed together. Ami lifted her head from Rei's bare belly as she mused, "I think I like this side of you."

Rei blushed slightly. Normally she was the aggressor in their relationship, but tonight she had let Ami take the lead. It had been surprisingly fun, letting someone else call the shots. "Thanks," she said, reaching out to gently play with her blue hair.

"Too bad we have to be down for dinner later," Ami sat up, stretching then grabbing at her clothes, "or I'd go for round too."

"Me too," Rei admitted, sitting up herself. "Have a good day?' she asked curiously.

"New section on mutating viral subcultures," Ami said dryly, "ick."

Rei laughed softly, "I can imagine. Or maybe not..."

"Just think of some of the grosser things we fought as Sailor Senshi," Ami suggested, "it'd get the point across." Both women put on casual clothes, tossing their school and work clothes in the hamper to be washed later.

"If you need any extras, I got my pay from Kitsune today," Rei noted as she pulled her light shirt on over dark pants.

"How's the work?" Ami asked as they took a moment to tidy up the bed. They weren't expecting company, but you never knew around here.

"Interesting," Rei laughed. "Everything from rogue kappa to real demons and other monsters. It's a change from formal Miko stuff, but fun."

"I sort of wish I could go out with you all," Ami admitted as they shut the door to their suite and walked down to the dining room, "but..."

"I don't think they need to know about Sailor Mercury," Rei said quietly. She smiled wryly, "Not unless things go spectacularly wrong, anyway."

"Let's hope that never happens," Ami said, then smiled at their friends as they entered the dining room. "Hello, everyone."

"Finally leaving your love shack?" Kitsune leered impishly.

"Kitsune," Shinobu scolded, whapping her with the paper.

"Oww!" Kitsune winced as Tennyo and Mutsumi came in, holding hands.

'Well, isn't that interesting,' Rei noted as they sat down to eat.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Love Hina; Once Again

Twenty Two

The creatures boiled out of the abandoned well, howling for blood. Misshapen, warped by dark magic and darker urges the things were utterly inhuman, ripping into the turf with fang and claw. They staggered about aimlessly to start with, then quickly oriented on the defenders.

"I don't like this at all," Setsuna Coral said flatly, the archeologist hefting the bone boomerang with a experience born of instinct rather than skill. She was the reincarnation of a ancient fighter, and it seemed some of those abilities resided in her very soul.

"I've called for more help," Kagome promised, her own black hair shimmering as she drew her bow. Her eyes were narrowed intently as she aimed, watching the beasts as they neared.

Mutsumi Yohino chanted as she shook the staff, her words seemingly hurting the demons that were crawling towards them. "The more I do this kind of thing the easier it gets," she grumbled, shaking her head ruefully. "Damn it, I'm not even a Buddhist!" she complained.

Kagome hid a smile as she looked at her two new friends. A few weeks ago she had gone on a field trip to a archeological site where the demon hunter Sango's village once was, where she had met both women. She had been mildly surprised how much Setsuna resembled her comrade Sango, even as Mutsumi resembled the perverted priest Miroku. She had written it off as a coincidence at first, but when demons attacked the dig Setsuna had taken up Sango's boomerang with supernatural skill.

As the first rank of demons hit InuYasha leaped out from cover, yelling out a attack as he slashed into the creatures. Ichor flew as his silver claws ripped through inhuman flesh, sending the beasts reeling backwards. "Hah!" he smiled, white hair flowing around him as he cheerfully added, "Nice job being bait."

Setsuna grunted with effort as she threw the boomerang, the bone weapon tearing through another rank of demons as they scrambled for cover. "How many of them are there?" she growled as she caught the weapon.

"Too many?" Mutsumi answered her dryly, calmly swinging her staff to clobber a stray that got too close to them.

There was a crash and a loud thump and Kagome looked up as a group of women rushed through the trees. They hurried towards where the four of them were making a stand, the boyish looking woman taking the lead.

"What's the situation?" Kitsune demanded, wearing a heavy backpack and carrying some kind of high tech gun connected to it. Her clipped short brown hair fell into her eyes, the t-shirt and slacks she wore enhancing her boyish looks.

"The owner of the property found the boarded up well," Kagome said briskly, "she thought there might be water, so she pried the boards up."

"And broke a seal," Kitsune anticipated, nodding. "So we need to drive the youkai back inside then restore the seal?"

Setsuna blinked, mildly astonished at her matter of fact tone of voice. "You sound like you do this often," she noted, surprised, as she watched the women form a battle line along with InuYasha.

"We're professionals," Kitsune smiled, then offered her hand, "I don't think we've met?"

"Sorry," Kagome laughed, "this is Setsuna Coral, she's a archeologist who is also a reincarnation of a demon hunter."

"And this is my lecherous girlfriend Mutsumi," Setsuna said as she shook Kitsune's hand.

"Hi," Mutsumi nodded respectfully.

Kagome looked over the crew Kitsune brought, recognizing all of them from past cases they'd worked together. Motoko Aoyama and Tennyo Misaki were hefting wooden swords, while Utena Tenjou carried a shimmering fencing blade. Rei Hino was carrying talismans as the Shinto priestess chanted softly, while Anthy Himemiya stood nearby, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally Koalla Su hefted a similar cannon to the one Kitsune carried, while Ema Maeda chronicled the events for her website.

"All right everyone," Kitsune ordered as she aimed the canon, "let's go!"

Twin streams of destructive energy swept across the mob of demons, Kitsune and Su's bolts making them keen in anger and pain. Almost as one the warriors advanced, moving forward slow and steady. As they moved Setsuna tossed her bone boomerang, cleaving into the youkai then catching the weapon on the rebound.

Howling with fury a bunch of the monsters charged the group, but the swordsmen were ready. With the familiarity of long practice Tennyo, Utena and Motoko cut the monsters down before they could reach their friends, splattering their blades with slime.

"Humh!" Mutsumi grunted with effort as the slim woman cratered in one demon with her metal tipped staff. She kept close to Setsuna;s side, watching over her lover as they drove through the demon army to reach the well.

There was a pool of 'calm' around the well, the latest back of demons having moved out to join the group surrounding them. The warriors moved out in a circle around the well, close enough to cover each other, even as the spiritualists went to work.

With several small gestures Anthy reassembled the cover to the well, even as rose petals swirled around the young woman. "There," she sighed tiredly.

Rei examined the torn seals on the wood, all of them weathered with age. "We're going to have to change them," she said seriously, taking out seal-charms from her Miko uniform.

"Right," Kagome helped place them, the two working together much as they did when they practiced together at the shrine.

"Then you have to charge them, right?" Mutsumi asked, watching intently. This was almost living history, and as a historian she was very interested.

"WE have to charge them," Rei corrected, putting her hands over the charms.

"Hurrying would be good!" Kitsune yelled as she blasted the head off another demon then swept the swirling mass with her beam weapon.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha cried, channeling his power through his claws to rip and tear through enemies.

Motoko used a Shinmei Ryu school attack to drive back more of them, the black haired woman panting softly in exertion. "This is worse than the last demon breakout," she noted grimly.

Rei, Kagome and Mutsumi all channeled spiritual energy into the seals, the two mikos helping guide Mutsumi in what she was doing. The youkai could feel what was happening and redoubled their efforts, trying to roll over the warriors before the seal could be complete.

Tennyo's sword was pulled from her grip, embedded in a youkai's torso. Cursing softly she kicked it away as she reached into her coat, pulling out what looked like a sword hilt. She focused her will and a energy blade issued from the hilt, with which she began cutting down demons.

"Wow," Utena muttered, slicing a demon's head off with her blade as she panted, "have you been holding out on us?"

"Family secret thing," Tennyo answered flatly.

"Got it," Motoko agreed as she cut another foe down.

The seals glowed brightly beneath their hands as the youkai howled, then all three women gasped tiredly as the barrier formed. The monsters howled their rage at being cut off from the portal they emerged from, but were also weakened by the loss. With a furious cry they tried a final, massed attack to overwhelm the group, but the women and InuYasha beat them back then began to destroy them.

"Everyone okay?" Kitsune demanded as she looked the team over.

"That was fun!" Su grinned, the dark skinned little girl practically bouncing.

Ema was leaning against the well, the young woman looking green from the slaughter. "That was...," she trailed off, unsure how to put her feelings into words.

Setsuna calmly shook the gore off her boomerang, the young woman looking deeply weary. "Does this happen to you often?" she asked tiredly.

"Third time for me," Kagome offered.

"We've had a few too," Kitsune nodded tiredly as she sent a team of Rei, Motoko and Setsuna to hunt down any stragglers.

"Incredible," Mutsumi sighed tiredly, the young woman letting her hand slip down to Rei's bottom before she moved off.

"Pervert!" Setsuna whacked her lover upside the head before Rei could do anything too lethal.

"Oww," Mutsumi winced.

"Grr," Rei made a snarling sound deep in her throat then stalked off after the others.

"Are you trying to get killed?" Kitsune asked the woman wryly. "She's scary enough, but her girlfriend is a med student..."

Mutsumi paled. "You mean they'd never find the body?" she gulped.

"Or worse," Anthy nodded gravely. The violet haired woman looked at Kagome, "Are sealed gates like this common?"

"It's beginning to look like it," Kagome admitted tiredly. She looked over to where Kitsune was guiding the clean up efforts, "Maybe I should put you guys on my speed dial."

"Are Mutsumi and I going to be on your speed dial too?" Setsuna asked, her ponytail flowing down her back. She smiled tiredly, "Because the two of us do have archeology to work on too."

"I'll try not to," Kagome shrugged eloquently, "but..."

Setsuna laughed softly, nodding her agreement. "Yeah," she admitted, "sometimes it's just not under your control."

"Let's pack up the Proton Packs," Su ordered as she and Kitsune hauled the heavy gear back to the battered Hinata Inn van.

Ema walked up to Setsuna and Mutsumi and smiled nervously. "Uhm," she said tentatively, "would either of you mind if I included you on our website?"

"You have a website?" Mutsumi asked, blinking.

"Yes," Ema used her laptop to show Mutsumi the 'Phantom Quest Corp' site as well as the pictures and youtube videos attached to it. "I got some good footage of you and Ms. Coral, too," she added, running the media player.

"That's kind of cool," Setsuna conceded as she watched a clip of her throwing the boomerang. "Can you blur our faces, though?" she asked.

"Why?" Ema sounded a touch disappointed.

"We're trying to maintain our careers as archeologists," Mutsumi reminded her gently, "movies like this would make that... difficult."

Ema blushed, realizing they were right. "I'll only use clips that don't show your faces," she promised sincerely.

"Fair enough," Setsuna agreed, nodding.

To be continued...

Notes: Setsuna and Mutsumi are both from my fanfic 'Second Lives' and are the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku from InuYasha. I thought it might be interesting to tie that fic into this one, as well as connect all this to my Arisugawa/Crystal Tokyo canon. Heh! I was banging around it being a haunted house unleashing the monsters, but a well was easier to write.


	23. Chapter 23

Love Hina: Once Again

Chapter 23

Keitaro Urashima smiled as he and his wife Naru Narusegawa got off the plane at Tokyo airport, walking together down the ramp. "It's nice to take a vacation," Keitaro sighed, the brown haired young man pushing up his square framed glasses.

"Too bad we're only getting a few days," Naru chuckled softly, her long brown hair flowing down her back. Almost unconsciously the teacher reached out to take her husband's hand, squeezing it softly in her own.

"Well, the kids at the island would miss you," Keitaro pointed out reasonably, "and Seto needs me at the site, too."

Both Keitaro and Naru were employed on the same remote tropical island, one which contained several major archeological sites of a rumored 'turtle' civilization. Naru was a teacher at a small school there, handling students from pre-school to high school, and Keitaro was a high ranking assistant archeologist and digger alongside the students.

"Hey, Keitaro!" a familiar voice called, "Naru!"

Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno was standing in the busy airport, waving a arm as the boyish sandy haired woman beamed. Beside her was a stranger, a tall woman with long white hair, a gentle smile on her handsome face.

"Kitsune," Naru hugged her, the two old friends beaming at each other.

"Hello," Keitaro bowed slightly to the stranger as he politely introduced himself, "I'm Keitaro Urashima, nice to meet you."

"Tennyo Masaki," the woman bowed back as she added teasingly, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope you'll disregard most of it," Keitaro smiled wryly, scratching at the back of his head a bit sheepishly.

"Looking good, Keitaro," Kitsune clapped him on the back so hard she nearly knocked the slim man right over.

"Miss Misaki," Naru smiled while Keitaro was talking to Kitsune, "it's nice to meet you. Several of my friends have mentioned you in their letters."

"I've made several friends at the Hinata Dorm," Tennyo acknowledged as she bowed slightly. "Have you picked up your luggage?" she asked practically.

"We probably should," Naru agreed, glad to have someone a bit more practical around. "Where's Kanako?" she asked.

"Ms Urashima wanted to come pick you up," Tennyo said mildly, "but something came up at the dorm and..."

"She's always taken running the dorm pretty seriously," Kitsune shrugged as they made their way to the luggage pick up.

They collected the luggage and headed out to the parking lot, Keitaro breaking into a smile as he saw the old van waiting for them. "I'm glad to see it's still running," he noted, patting it on the side as fond memories of death defying rides crossed his mind.

"Yeah, we're taking good care of her," Kitsune nodded cheerfully. "Dibs on shotgun," she cried as Tennyo got behind the wheel.

"Excuse me, but why is Miss Misaki driving?" Naru had to ask as they got in the back. Interestingly two new rows of seats had been installed, making it into a six seater.

"Call me Tennyo," the woman smiled as she inserted the key and started up the old van and explained, "and I'm driving because Kitsune nearly lost her license crashing this thing right through a police barrier."

"What?" Keitaro blurted as they drove off.

"This is that Phantom Quest Corp stuff you told me about, right?" Naru asked curiously.

"It was an emergency," Kitsune pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and continued, "besides, no one was hurt."

"That's true, but the cops were not pleased," Tennyo said as she efficiently drove, "they suspended her license for a month and told her they'd take it away for good if they caught her driving."

Kitsune was still pouting as she added, "I wasn't driving any worse than Seto used to."

"He was a professor at Tokyo U," Naru pointed out mildly, "that gets a lot of eccentric behavior excused, I think."

"Point," Kitsune conceded.

The trip to Kanagawa Prefecture was a entertaining one, Naru and Keitaro remarking on familiar sights. Tennyo was still somewhat new to the region, and the two entertained her with stories of their various exploits.

They reached the small hot spring town by late morning, the van cruising through town slowly. Tennyo exchanged a look with Kitsune and smiled then looked back at the two, "Do you want to get your fortune told?"

"Fortune?" Naru raised her eyebrows.

"You really should," Kitsune jumped in with a grin, "I went to that stall, she's very reliable."

"You two know her, I bet," Keitaro guessed, knowing Kitsune pretty well, even if Tennyo was still pretty much a mystery.

"Spoil sport," Tennyo smiled as they parked the van on a side street. "Come on, it might be fun," she encouraged them.

"Well, why not," Naru chuckled, her and Keitaro getting out as the old men from the hot springs shuffled by, mumbling things to themselves.

The shop had been closed when Keitaro had been last been in town, but now it was open and bearing a sign reading 'Fortunes Told.' The front windows were covered by curtains and someone had added roses in planters, the scent washing over them. They pushed open the door to reveal a dimly lit room, a table and a young woman sitting behind it, her purple hair flowing down over her shoulders.

"Welcome," Anthy smiled, her eyes gently amused by something.

"Anthy Himemiya, meet Keitaro and Naru," Kitsune waved as she explained, "brought my friends in for a reading."

Anthy nodded, then looked at Keitaro and Naru and asked, "Which would you prefer, a palm reading or tea leaves?"

"Tea," Naru instantly decided, feeling a bit thirsty after their trip.

Keitaro nodded too as he said, "Tea sounds good."

Anthy removed a tea pot from the cozy and set two cups out, carefully pouring the tea in each. "Drink," she said as she placed the cups before them.

Naru picked up the cup, taking a moment to breath in the warm scent. She sipped cautiously, surprised at how good it tasted. It wasn't English tea, nor did it seem to be a common flavored tea, instead it had a subtle blending of flavors that was pleasing to the taste buds. She finished it much too quickly, putting the cup back in it's saucer with a clink.

"May I?" Anthy asked as she took the cup, Naru nodding. The dusky skinned young woman studied the leaves, her expression thoughtful.

Naru fidgeted, then asked, "Well?"

"You are a teacher, and you will continue to be one," Anthy said calmly, "you are content with that. You teach far away from here, and I see many journeys in your future."

Naru's mouth dropped open a moment. She looked at Kitsune as she demanded, "You didn't tell her what we do?"

"Nope," Kitsune shook her head.

Keitaro was looking at Anthy with his mouth open, then he slugged back his tea. "Me next," he said as he passed the cup over.

"Thank you," Anthy said, taking the cup with a smile. She studied the tea leavings, her expression... oddly annoyed.

"What?" Tennyo asked after a moment.

"It is... very hard to read your future, sir," Anthy admitted, frowning at Keitaro. "You are a focus of chaos and chance, and the patterns of fate bend around you."

"Really," Keitaro blinked.

"Your destiny and the young lady's are entwined," Anthy noted, "you will find each other if parted, and will always accomplish more if you are together." She studied the tea leaves a moment longer then finally shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can read nothing more."

Keitaro tried to decide if she was joking, but in all honesty she seemed dead serious. "Well, thank you," he bowed slightly.

"What do we owe you?" Naru asked, reaching for her wallet. Keitaro seemed oddly shaken by the experience, though he was hiding it pretty well.

"It's fine," Anthy waved her off, "if you want, send a friend to me. That would be more than enough payment."

"Thanks," Tennyo nodded as the group headed back out into the sun.

"That was a bit odd," Kitsune admitted a bit sheepishly as they headed back to the van, "sorry."

"No, it's fine," Keitaro said, smiling faintly. "I guess I was a bit thrown by how accurate it was," he admitted as they reached the van and climbed in.

"Really?" Tennyo asked as she took the wheel.

"He does have the craziest sort of luck," Naru admitted as they drove off. "It's like... anything that can go wrong does, but on the other hand he can literally trip over a rare discovery or something," she said with a smile.

"Must come in handy for a archeologist," Tennyo agreed cheerfully as they took the road up the hill to the Hinata Inn.

"When he isn't accidentally falling down some secret passage or opening a trap door," Kitsune chuckled as she remembered some of their crazier trips.

They pulled up to the inn just as a group of women fidgeted in front of it, then rushed forward as they parked. "Big brother!" Kanako cried as she threw herself at him, her arms closing around him and nearly bowling him right over.

"Senpai," Shinobu smiled, the black haired girl smiling up at him.

"Welcome back," Mutsumi told Naru, taking her hands and smiling warmly.

"It's good to be back," Naru said as Su tried to climb up on poor Keitaro, Ema trying to tell him about her recent academic successes and Motoko smiling at him warmly. Several women she didn't recognize were standing nearer to the inn, and Naru guessed they were the other new tenants.

"Let's get your bags," Tennyo suggested, chuckling as they watched Keitaro get swarmed.

"What do you think of Tennyo?" Mutsumi asked as she helped carry bags.

"She seems nice," Naru shrugged, "why?"

Mutsumi winked, "She's my girlfriend." As Naru stared in surprise Mutsumi hurried off, her long brown hair flowing as she reached Tennyo's side.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Love Hina: Once Again

Chapter 24

"She has a girlfriend?" Naru asked, looking slightly shaken as she and Kitsune walked the halls of the Hina Dorm. The brown haired twenty-something looked good in her casual clothes, with her long hair flowing down her back.

"Mutsumi and Tennyo have been seeing each other for several weeks now," Kitsune nodded, the boyish woman walking beside her, dressed in a blouse and trousers.

"Wow," Naru smiled as they went along the familiar upper floors. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," she admitted, "Mitsumi never had any problems kissing girls."

That got a chuckle from Kitsune as they passed by one door. "Rei and Ami are sharing this one," she noted.

"Why sharing?" Naru wondered, "Saving money?"

"Ah, no," Kitsune admitted, "they're a couple too." As Naru gave her a odd look Kitsune shrugged eloquently, "I think it was just interesting timing. Or maybe they served as a good example for Mitsumi."

"There's a thought," Naru conceded. "Ami's going to Tokyo U, right?" she asked, "And Rei's the heiress of a shrine?"

"Yup." Kitsune nodded. "What did you think of Tennyo?"

"I think she's older than she lets on," Naru said after a moment, "it's nothing I can nail down, just the look in her eyes."

"Yeah, and I think she's been through some interesting stuff," Kitsune nodded.

"Like we have?" Naru flashed a grin, and when Kitsine nodded she shook her head as she muttered, "Poor woman."

"She's also the heir of a ancestral sword style," Kitsune grinned, "you should ask her to spar with Motoko some time. It's quite spectacular."

The two women headed back downstairs, where the common room was busy with conversation. Keitaro was being chatted at by both Su and Shinobu, while Anthy was pouring tea for the group. Ema and Motoko were sitting nearby, Motoko smiling slightly while Ema looked excited over the return.

Kanako separated from the group and walked over, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry I let myself get so caught up in greeting my brother," she said, the black clad young woman smiling gently.

"I'm generally happy when our meetings don't end with you trying to burn me at the stake," Naru teased her gently.

"I think I've broken myself of that habit at least," Kanako chuckled softly. She looked at Naru curiously, "Have you met Anthy yet?"

"Kitsune took me to meet her in town," Naru noted.

"And she nailed the whole fortune thing," Kitsune noted. "If she wasn't so nice, the whole seeing the future thing would be creepy."

"I suppose," Kanako nodded. She hesitated, "Kitsune told you about Rei and Ami, Naru?"

"She did," Naru nodded as she looked at the other girl curiously.

"Anthy is seeing a woman named Utena," Kanako said a bit sheepishly, "I don't expect her to come by, but I thought you should know."

"Maybe there's something in the water?" Kitsune suggested as Naru digested that fact. She grinned suddenly, "Better be careful, or you could end up dumping Keitaro for Motoko."

"Hey!" Naru scowled.

"Not that there's anything wrong with liking Motoko," Kanako noted quietly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Here you go," Anthy smiled, setting a cup of tea in front of Keitaro. She settled into one of the chairs, having changed out of her fortune telling gear to a blouse and red skirt. "The others tell me you're an archeologist?"

"Well, I'm working to become one," Keitaro said modestly. "For now I'm mostly working with Seto on his Turtle Civilization research."

"Don't put down the work you do," Motoko noted, the black haired warrior looking at him crossly, "you know you've helped him with several major discoveries."

Keitaro sipped his tea, "By tripping over things, usually."

"Good enough," Shinobu said, smiling.

Ema sat nearby, the younger girl rather shy around the newcomer. She mostly only knew him by crashing his wedding some time ago, after all. Still, he seemed likeable, though she really didn't get what everyone else was so impressed by.

Rei and Ami stopped in for a fast introduction, but it was clear Ami was damn tired from school, and Rei had just finished up her duties at the shrine. Both women excused themselves, and headed up to their room.

Shinobu reluctantly got up, "I'd better get some dinner going."

"Can I help?" Ema asked eagerly.

"Sure, come on," Shinobu chuckled as they headed off to the kitchen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Motoko wasn't sure what had woken her up, but in seconds the familiar crack of wooden practice swords striking together registered on her. Swiftly she got up and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt before hurrying to the back of the dorms to see what was happening.

Stepping out onto the back porch, Motoko saw Kanako, who was watching what was going on thoughtfully. "You're just in time," the black clad girl noted as twin blurs bounced behind her.

The two figures came to a stop, and she was shocked to see Tennyo crossing swords with Keitaro. They were both trying to break through the other's guard, wooden blades crossed as they pressed against each other hard.

"Interesting," Tennyo finally noted, "you're trained in the Urashima school of swordsmanship?"

"I learned bits and pieces of it," Keitaro admitted, "along with some Jeet Kune Do from Seta and whatever I could pick up from Motoko kicking my ass regularly."

Motoko winced slightly, blushing. She had used a certain technique against Keitaro regularly, to the point where he learned it himself. It was something she felt more than a bit ashamed of, though she hadn't admitted it to him.

"I see," Tennyo said with a smile.

"And you're using the Masaki style," Keitaro noted, "from the shrine, right? I met Tenchi once, we had a spar or two."

"Good," Tennyo flashed a much more dangerous smile, "then I can stop holding back against you, as you've experienced my family style."

What followed was a almost biblical spanking as Tennyo easily chased Keitaro around the hot springs while the man barely dodged. Both Motoko and Kanako were rather in awe of how completely poor Keitaro was outclassed.

"wow," Kanako breathed out softly. She shook her head, "I guess just picking up bits and pieces of a style doesn't help against a master."

"Yeah," Motoko agreed, smiling grimly. "I do wonder how Seta would do against her, though. He's... rather unusual."

Tennyo finally pinned Keitaro against a wall, slapped his sword away and then taped him on the shoulder. "I win, as agreed?" she asked politely.

"You win," Keitaro agreed, sighing. "I hoped to do better," he noted as they walked across the hot springs towards where the two women watched.

"You have potential," Tennyo nodded, "but you need to take the time to really develop it. Until you do, you will only be a lucky novice."

"Fair enough," Keitaro agreed.

"Do you need a towel, big brother?" Kanako asked, smiling as she handed the shorts and t-shirt clad man one.

"Thanks," Keitaro took it, even though he looked faintly uncomfortable.

"That was incredible," Motoko told Tennyo with a warm smile, "I'm just glad you didn't treat me so harshly." She hesitated, "Did you hold back when fighting me?"

"No," Tennyo shook her head firmly as the woman in white shirt and pants continued, "you're more than skilled enough to face me."

Motoko frowned, "But when I fought Keitaro, he held his own against me."

"Then the fault may not be in your skills," Tennyo reached out to gently tap her forehead, "but in your mind."

"I see," Motoko murmured, just as Naru raced from the building.

"Are you trying to murder my husband?" Naru asked jokingly, hurrying over to his side.

"Just testing his skills against me own," Tennyo said quickly, "someone told him I was a swordswoman and he wanted a match."

"I see," Naru smiled faintly, "did you kick his ass?"

"Pretty much," Keitaro admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Motoko quietly slipped away, her thoughts racing as she considered what Tennyo had said. Was it true that she had let Keitaro win against her? She had studied the Shinmei-ryu school of swordsman-ship for many years, but had never really considered herself a master of it. Had her confused emotions around Keitaro lead to her defeat? And if so, could she change that?

A soft knock on her door jarred Motoko from a troubled attempt at meditation. "Yes?" she called out.

"It's me," Naru smiled as she peeked in. She slipped inside as she looked around the asture rooms that Motoko preferred, "It's looking Spartan, as usual."

"Well, yes," Motoko agreed. She suddenly realized her desk was cluttered with work and her romance writing, and hurried over to stash it before Naru got too close.

"Ooh, let me see!" Naru leaped forward to try to grab at the documents. The two women wrestled for the papers as she complained, "Come on! Kitsune told me you got published but won't let anyone see! It's not fair."

"It's just a short story," Motoko complained, "and it's my first work. Of course I'm going to be hesitant to let anyone see it!"

"Come on, please?" Naru batted her eyes cutely.

Motoko shuddered involuntarily. "Please don't do that, it creeps me out," she complained.

Naru pouted, "Meanie."

To be continued...

Notes: One bit that drove me nuts in Love Hina was how good a swordsman certain characters could be with no serious training. That never made sense to me, so I thought I should show what a skilled swordswoman could do to a unskilled one.


	25. Chapter 25

Love Hina: Once Again

Chapter 25

"I wish you could have stayed longer," Ema complained as they gathered at the airport to see Naru and Keitaro off. "I wanted to hear more abut your archeological work."

"I'll try to include some photos with my next letter," Keitaro promised, the tall young man standing with Naru as he carried their bags.

"You'd better," Koalla Su said mock threateningly as she added, "or we'll take the Tama-robo and go visit you."

"Please no," Shinobu shuddered visibly as she remembered other harrowing trips perched on the back of the rocket powered giant robot turtle. "It's been good to see you, too," she added, smiling warmly at Naru.

"I've missed you guys," Naru agreed, ruffling the shorter girl's hair fondly.

"I intend to challenge you when you return," Motoko warned Keitaro seriously, "so prepare yourself. This time things will be different."

Keitaro blinked, "Uhm, right."

"Be careful, both of you," Kitsune added as she hugged them both, "I want you back at the dorm eventually."

Kanako smiled wryly as the black clad girl noted, "Just hopefully nothing as exciting as this weekend ended up being."

"Oh yeah," Keitaro laughed sheepishly.

The Phantom Quest Corp branch that Kitsune was running was asked to look into something at a small shrine, and on a lark Naru and Keitaro asked to come along. Somehow Keitaro ended up unleashing some kind of sealed stone monster, and the group had been lucky to escape with their lives. Well, luck and the existence of several strange girls calling themselves Hime.

"I thought it was fun!" Su said cheerfully.

Shinobu sighed, "You would."

"Take good care of each other," Mutsumi said, the bosomy young woman hugging her two childhood friends.

"We will," Naru promised as their flight was announced. There was a final run of hugs as the plane was announced, then the two hurried away.

Kanako watched them go, her expression oddly blank. "He's really happy, isn't he?" she mused softly after a moment.

Motoko looked at her thoughtfully, the swordswoman standing nearby. "Yes, I think he is," she said simply as the group headed out to the waiting van.

Cramming everyone into the van was a challenge, as usual. Luckily Ami, Rei and Anthy had stayed back at the dorm with Tennyo, or they'd never get the whole mob in. As it was, it took a bit of doing to get everyone inside. With that they were off, trucking off to the dorm at the best speed the old van could manage.

Ema, sitting in the back mushed between two people, asked Kitsune, "Have you decided if we should include those girls on the website?"

"Considering the dark haired one threatened to shoot us, I'm thinking no," Kitsune said dryly. "Not to mention that cybernetic wolf thing she had kept growling at me..."

"Fair enough," Ema said, secretly relieved. The three girls had been pretty scary, really, and she didn't want to cross them.

"I don't think magical girls should act like that," Motoko noted seriously, frowning.

"Do they count as magical girls?" Kanako asked reasonably, "They didn't seem to transform or wear special costumes."

"Heck, if you eliminate costumes and transforming we could say Motoko was a magical girl," Mutsumi teased.

Everyone suddenly imagined Motoko in a short skirt waving a want while chanting a magical phrase, and visibly shuddered. "No no, let's not go there," Kitsune said firmly.

"Please no," Motoko shuddered too.

Changing the subject Shinobu suggested they stop for shopping on the way home, which everyone agreed too. When they did stop Kitsune used it as a excuse to head off on her own, while the others headed back up the long hill to the inn.

Kitsune smiled and waved as they left, then headed off to run a few errands. Ever since she had found out Motoko had gotten published, she had wanted to find out what her friend wrote. But of course, Motoko was too shy to show her. But careful research had helped Kitsune track down which magazine had published it, and she had ordered a copy.

The little bookstore in the small town wasn't a place Kitsune frequented, but she knew the guy running it. Kitsune knew most of the younger people in town to one degree or another, having been a bit of a partier over the years. Since taking over the cafe and running her company she had settled down a lot, but she still knew the faces.

"Hey Kitsune," the young man said, giving her a slightly odd look.

"Hey, Yoshi," she teased, using his hated nickname. "What's up? Is the item I ordered in?"

"Yeah," Yoshi agreed, aking the book down from a shelf behind him. "Uhm," he hesitated, "did you know what you were ordering?"

"Just the name," Kitsune admitted, wondering what he was getting at.

"Ah," Yoshi looked a bit relieved. "It's a yuri publication," he explained as he processed the order for her.

Kitsune blinked, taking a moment to process that. "As in, two women...?" she said as she took the bagged magazine.

"Yup," Yoshi agreed.

"Damn it, maybe there IS something n the water," Kitsune muttered as she left the shop, making Yoshi look at her in confusion.

Making her way to one of the many parks in the sleepy hotsprings town Kitsune settled down on a bench and idly flipped through the pages. The manga stories were all very sweet, with schoolgirls being a major theme. Not bad, but not her thing.

The prose story by Motoko was in the back of the book, and Kitsune quickly found herself engrossed in it. It was a school story like the others but set in university, about a stand offish smart girl who fell for a wild partier. It was kind of cliché, but it worked, and Kitsune had to laugh at some of the trials the two went through. She finished the story and put the maazine back in her bag, already wondering how to go about congradulating Motoko when she didn't offically know about it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"And that's all we know," Ami Mizuno finished speaking into her wristwatch, the hidden communicator within instantly sending the voice and data away.

"I can't say I've heard of these Hime," Luna admitted, the black cat sounding faintly disturbed at Ami's report.

Rei Hino shrugged, the black haired woman sitting by Ami on the bed in their room in the Hinata Dorm. "Could they have come up after the fall of the Moon Kingdom?" she asked reasonably.

"It's possible," Luna conceded reluctantly. "I'll consult with our various sources, see what I can find out," she said.

"Try hard," Rei said, sighing. "I don't now what these girls are involved with, but they were deadly serious. It could be bad news."

"Understood," Luna nodded then ended the conversation.

"I feel vaguely guilty passing these reports about your ghost busting to Luna," Ami admitted with a sigh, leaning against Rei tiredly. It had been a long day, with her studying, the goodbyes to Keitaro and so on.

"It's not much more than what Ema puts on the website," Rei noted mildly, putting a arm around Ami's shoulders. "Besides, I don't want something like what we run into with the Corp biting us in the ass later," she added.

"We've been pretty lucky so far," Ami admitted.

Since the Sailor Soldiers had first debuted, they had faced many enemies and their monsterous minions. But many foes had been defeated only after scattering servants and creating other threats. On a regular basis they ran into creatures left from enemies they'd defeated years ago, and in some cases innocents had been hurt.

"Think we should hire Kitsune to help hunt the things down?" Ami suggested, only half-joking.

Rei laughed, shaking her head. "We'd be in debt forever paying her off," she noted.

Just then they heard the rattling thump of the old van arriving, signaling that the others were back. "Want to see how things went?" Ami asked, smiling.

"Might as well," Rei sighed as they both got up and headed down to where the mob of women were coming in.

"Hey," Tennyo Masaki smiled, her startling white hair framing a youthful face.

Rei made a mental note to ask Luna about her, too. There was something odd about Tennyo, and it worried her. "Hey," she smiled, but didn't have a chance to say more as Mutsumi hurried in and glomped the other woman.

"I missed you," Mutsumi noted cheerfully, her full breasts bouncing.

"How'd it go?" Ami asked politely as they ignored Tennyo being knocked to the ground.

"Oooh, that's going to hurt," Shinobu winced. She looked at Ami and smiled, "Not bad, really. We got them on the plane and nothing went wrong."

"It went wrong before?" Rei had to ask.

Motoko Made a face as she said, "Oh, you have no idea. The bad luck that both of them have is legendary around here."

"Ugh, Mutsumi is a worse driver than Kitsune," Ema sighed as she staggered by, looking green.

"I'm not that bad," Mutsumi pouted as Tennyo and her got up from their sudden snuggle.

"Yes, you are," Kanako said dourly. She looked at Rei and Ami, "Do either of you drive?"

"I have my learners," Ami admitted as Rei shook her head no.

"I might have to ask you to back up Tennyo, at least until Kitsune gets her license back," Kanako sighed as she headed to the kitchen to see if they needed to make lunch.

"Do we want to tell her how bad a driver you are?" Rei whispered.

"We'll save it as a surprise," Ami shrugged helplessly.

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, that's a reference to Mai Hime. Or My Hime if you like dubs. I already tied it into my Crystal Tokyo canon, so might as well toss them in here.


	26. Chapter 26

Love Hina: Once Again

Chapter 26

Tennyo Masaki wouldn't actually admit it to anyone, but she felt a certain... awe when they met Sailor Moon. There was a kind of shimmering purity to the girl, as well as to her companions, and there was the whole magic issue.

YES, Tennyo also had a 'magic' sword, but even if others thought it was magical, she still knew it was merely highly advanced alien technology. All the special powers of the Jurai royal families were explainable by science, if you understood the forces they were manipulating. They had evolved a combination of extra-sensory perception and technology that let them do the incredible things they were capable of.

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, broke every physical law that Tennyo understood. And probably some she didn't. Just to start with her and her team entirely violated conservation of energy, not to mention other fundamentals of the universe. It was rather frightening, really to see it.

Of course, knowing a clutz had that kind of world-shaking power was frightening in itself. Tennyo sighed as Sailor Moon stumbled and fell, then sat on her butt and whimpered. Her fellow Sailors looked mortified, but thankfully Moon recovered fairly quickly.

Tennyo sighed, deciding she was just dithering. She was here in Tokyo for a reason, and it was not people watching. With a determined stride she left Sailor Moon and friends to fight a monster and headed for one of the many office towers in the core of the city.

Tennyo was faintly amused to see the name of the company she had been summoned to was "Jurai Interests Inc." and was in possession of the entire top two floors of the building. It was a bit obvious, in her opinion. Though she could understand taking the top two floors... it would help then conceal any starships landing.

The 'secretary' just inside the main doors was a Science Police graduate, Tennyo could tell from the way she moved. The physical strength enhancements and durability meant you had to be very VERY careful under normal conditions. Still, the pink haired woman smiled pleasantly as she said, "Miss Tennyo, good to see you."

"Thank you, Mitoto," Tennyo read her name tag. Clearing her throat to try to hide any nervousness she asked, "Is she in?"

"Yes," Mitoto agreed, "and she's waiting for you." She activated a concealed switch in her desk as she continued, "Go right in."

"Thank you," Tennyo answered as she went by her, the doors swinging open automatically. Dramatic, but it suited the woman she was visiting.

The office within was not terribly grand, but it suited the owner quite nicely. There was a lot of wood decoration and furniture, as expected from one from Jurai, and was lit subtly to bring out the lovely colors of the decorations. The way the room was laid out inevitably drew the eye to the desk and the green haired woman sitting behind it.

"Tennyo," Seto Kamiki Jurai smiled warmly at her, but with a subtle sense of menace as she said, "it's good to see you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Tennyo is in Tokyo for a architectural meeting?" Kitsune asked, sounding disappointed. She STILL hadn't managed to press the other woman about the mysterious magic sword she had used earlier. Not that she wanted one for herself, exactly, but she at least wanted a better idea of what it could do in a emergency.

"Yes," Mutsumi agreed a bit guiltily. In fact Tennyo had confided to her that she was meeting with her relative, but didn't want the others to know. So instead she had spread around the story that she was dealing with selling plans to a client.

"Damn," Kitsune sighed. Then she shrugged, "Ah well."

The two women were sitting in the Hinata Cafe, that Kitsune kinda sorta ran. Well, really Shinobu ran it, but Kitsune still managed the finances as she was, surprisingly, quite good with money. Sometimes Kitsune wondered what the drunken, gambling Kitsune of just a few years ago would have thought of all this. They were sitting near a window enjoying the sun, in a lag time between various waves of customers.

Mutsumi looked at Kitsune thoughtfully. Ever since their last trip the other woman seemed... distracted by something, as if something was on her mind. "Kitsune, is something wrong?" she tried asking.

Kitsune started, then looked a bit sheepish. "I guess I have been distracted," she conceded after a moment. She smiled, "It's kind of complicated."

"Talking things out sometimes helps," Mutsumi offered gently.

Kitsune smiled as she realized that Mitsumi, with her relationship with Tennyo, might actually be the best person to talk about this. "Well, it's about Motoko, sort of," she admitted, then began to explain about the yuri story that Motoko had published that she suspected was about her and Kitsune.

"Can I borrow that magazine later?" Mutsumi asked cheerfully.

Kitsune chuckled as she answered, "Yeah, sure." She looked at Mutsumi curiously and asked, "What do you think?"

"Uhm," Mitsumi looked faintly uncomfortable, "are you really sure it's about you and her?" As Kitsune looked at her questioningly she shrugged, "I mean, it is a pretty common theme in books and movies. Remember when we all went to see Kamikaze Girls?"

Kitsune nodded thoughtfully. Mitsumi might just have a point, there were lots of books and stuff based on the rebel character falling for a more conservative type. Opposites attract and all that. There was no reason Motoko couldn't have just seized on that sort of idea for her first story.

"You might be right." Kitsune admitted. "I wish I could just ask her."

Mutsumi looked at her sympatheticalyy, "You're going to have to wait until Motoko feels comfortable enough to tell us she got published, I think. If you reveal you tracked her story down it might feel intrusive..."

"Ugh," Kitsune nodded.

As things started to pick up in the cafe Shinobu signaled for them to get back to work. Mutsumi excused herself and Kitsune helped with serving too for a bit. It was always fun watching the fanboys congregating at the cafe... she had her fans, of course. Even with her mostly average bust and long legs, she drew guys in. But the big draw (literally and figuratively) was Mutsumi. Her large breasts and sweet manner earned her many fans. In a different way Shinobu also had a following, though in her case it was her shy, sweet personality and great cooking.

Once the rush died down again Kitsune slipped away, knowing she had to get some paperwork done for Phantom Quest Corp. It was very enjoyable, running her own company, but the paperwork was a pain. Entering the Hinata Inn she slipped on her interior shoes, then headed up to her rooms.

Speaking of mysteries, Kitsune nodded a greeting to Utena and Anthy as they headed out to the Inn's hotsprings. She had recruited Anthy as a psychic on her team, and the woman had shown unpredictable but powerful abilities. Along with her came her lover Utena, who was something of a enigma. She knew Utena had a magical sword, and seemed to be able to match Motoko in battle. But other than that...

For a moment Kitsune thought of following them out into the springs to talk, but she also knew Utena was kind of shy of nudity. Su, to Kitsune's annoyance, had spied on the two of them in the baths and had told Kitsune about the extensive scarring along Utena's back, which probably explained the shyness. Su, a notoriously savage girl, had actually been a bit green describing the extensive wounds.

"Kitsune, hello," Kanako smiled warmly, the black haired and dressed woman nodding a greeting.

The cat perched on her shoulder looked at Kitsune and noted, "You're late with rent."

"Hush," Kanako told the cat.

SUPPOSEDLY the cat talked with just ventriloquism, but at times like this Kitsune really wondered. "Sorry," she apologized, "I got caught up in other work. I'll get you the money now."

"No rush," Kanako said with calm dignity, "I know you're good for it."

It was VERY hard to guilt trip Kitsune, but oddly Kanako's quiet faith in her good intentions got her every time. She wondered if the girl did it deliberately, or if it was just something she had picked up? Anyway she led Kanako to her room, got the rent envelope and gave Kanako the money.

"Sorry for the wait," Kitsune said as she handed it over.

"No trouble at all," Kanako answered mildly. She tucked the envelope away as she noted, "I saw a copy of Wildrose in your rooms. Did you enjoy Motoko's story?"

Kitsune's eyes widened slightly. "You know too?" she asked.

Kanako nodded slightly as she admitted, "I ran into a copy while shopping earlier." She looked at Kitsune thoughtfully, "Are you going to tell her about having the magazine?"

"She doesn't seem comfortable talking about it," Kitsune admitted, "until she is, I don't think I'll bring it up."

Kanako sighed but nodded slightly, "That was pretty much what I thought too."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lightning seemed to flash between Tennyo and Seto as their wills silently clashed, then Seto relaxed, sitting back with a sigh. "You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?" she asked.

Tennyo continued to meet her eyes defiantly, "Hell yes. I have done my best to stay out of imperial politics on Jurai for years. No way am I letting you pull me in to them." Silently she added, 'ESPECIALLY trying to betroth me to a ally, damn it. Not interested.'

Seto looked at her calmly, "You know I can make things VERY difficult for you..."

"Then maybe I'll stop being a architect and become a waitress," Tennyo answered calmly.

A smile quirked Seto's lips, then she let it go and smiled fully. "All right, you're as tough as I expected," she conceded cheerfully.

"Huh?" Tennyo blinked.

"This was a test," Seto admitted calmly, "I needed to see how serious you were about that girl you're seeing." She saw Tennyo's eyes narrow in anger at the reveal they knew so much of her life and added, "Don't be stupid, Misaki. You are a relative of the Emperor of Jurai, of COURSE we are going to keep a eye on you."

Tennyo really wanted to get cranky about that, but she had to concede the older woman had a point. She sort of expected it, really. "So, how long have you been watching?" she asked.

"Not directly, only by remotes," Seto smiled, "none of your friends are spying on you. And we've only been watching since you left the Masaki Shrine." She frowned slightly, "Why couldn't you have just stayed there? It's safe!"

"Exactly," Tennyo said dryly.

"Heh," Seto smiled, nodding slightly. Every bird had to leave the nest eventually, after all. "I also wanted to tell you that a reaction team will be ready to help if something comes up, much like with Tenchi," she said, "but I can't promise a response faster than a few minutes. Can you hold out in a emergency that long?"

Tennyo though of her new friends back at the dorm, and some of the things they had already shown they were capable of. "I don't think that'll be a problem," she said with a smile.

"Good," Seto agreed. She leaned forward and dropped her voice, "Now, about this girl you're seeing. How serious are you? Because I could help out a bit..."

'Oh hell no,' Tennyo thought, dreading what the most active matchmaker on Jurai might come up with...

To be continued!

Notes: Just touching on Tennyo and her connections to Tenchi Muyo. And trying to resume the romance subplots around Motoko. Heh! It always struck me as DEEPLY unrealistic that Tenchi and Tennyo, both of whom are in line for Jurai's throne, are shown living with no guards or other security.


	27. Chapter 27

Love Hina: Once Again

"YOU LITTLE PERVERTS!" Rei Hino roared, running down the hallway at a breakneck pace, her long black hair flowing down her back.

Koalla Su heard her coming as she exchanged a glance with Sara. "I think she found the camera I stashed there," she noted.

"No shit," Sara noted. "Run?"

"Run," Su agreed, both racing off down a hidden tunnel in her room.

Rei slammed the door open looking around with a deadly glare. The two girls weren't there, of course, and a quick look confirmed there were no obvious traces. However, Rei wasn't without her own talents. Focusing her concentration she chanted, deliberately bringing her esper talents to the surface.

In her minds eye a fire flickered and danced over a panel in the wall. Kneeling down she pushed at it, then slid it aside, peering in to a suspiciously clean looking passage. "Ah ha," she murmured, then crawled in after them.

"Oh hell," Su muttered as they crawled faster. She had found the passage a LOT faster than Su had counted on.

Motoko Aoyama was calmly sweeping out her room, even as she plotted out her next story. The magazine that had published her earlier one had expressed interest in a follow up, and she was trying to decide what to do. She didn't want to repeat the last one...

There was a clunk sound, then the floor popped up as two girls hurried up out of the floor. "Excuse us," Sara smiled weakly.

"What did I tell you about using those passages?" Motoko demanded indignantly as she reflexedly got out of their way.

"Sorry, emergency," Su said as she and Sara bolted out of the room.

"Hmph," Motoko growled as she started sweeping again.

This time the trap door thumped open, and a visibly angry Rei Hino errupted from the passage. "Where did they go?" she demanded.

Motoko blinked then pointed out the door.

"Thank you," Rei growled, racing after the girls.

After a moment Motoko shut the hatch, then shook her head as she sighed, "I am nailing that thing shut..."

Rei hurried out into the hallway, looking around. The two girls had apparently vanished, and this time she wasn't getting any vibes as to where they were. With a frustrated sound she turned around, stalking back to the room she shared with Ami.

"Well, that was interesting," Ami said, holding two small cameras. "There were just these, and no sound as far as I can tell."

"Little creeps," Rei scowled as she stompd in and flopped down on her bed.

"They're just curious little kids," Ami said. She paused, "Though admittedly they have a disturbing access to high technology."

"I'm more worried about what else they may have seen," Rei said flatly.

Knowing she was talking about their Sailor identities Ami said, "We never transformed in here, so the only risk is if they can read lips."

"Ugh," Rei growled. She looked around their room in annoyance then asked gruffly, "What do we do now?"

"Do you want us to move?" Ami offered, looking at her girlfriend compassionately.

Ami really loved living at the dorm, as well as the people here, so Rei knew how big a sacrifice she was offering to make. And, honestly, Rei liked it here too, with two notable exceptions. "No," she said, "it's too convenient to the Shrine, not to mention Tokyo U."

Ami hid a smile, knowing Rei was justifying a mostly emotional decision.

"I would like to change rooms, though," Rei added. "It would feel... creepy, staying here after knowing we were spied on."

"Agreed," Ami nodded. "I think if we just tell Kanako what happened, it should be fine."

"Probably," Rei agreed.

Kanako Urashima's reaction was pretty much what they expected when Rei went to her suite to tell her what they had discovered. The goth looking young woman went pale, then got clearly angry. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "this should never have happened. If you and Ami want to move out, I will refund the last months rent and return your damage deposit, as well."

"No, no, that's not necessary," Rei reassured her. She puffed out a breath, "We would like to change rooms, if that is possible."

"Certainly," Kanako nodded, "there's a empty unit on the second floor I can move you into, once it's been cleaned."

"We can help Shinobu, if she needs...," Rei started.

"No, no, it's fine," Kanako reassured her, "I'll be paying Shinobu for her efforts, anyway." She got up gracefully, "Now, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," Rei got up too.

Kanako cracked her knuckles ominously as she said, "I need to find Su and Sara and have a little talk with them."

Somehow, Rei figured she'd have a easier time finding them than she would...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What the...!" Kitsune BARELY choked back a swearword as the emergency meeting of the residents got underway.

Shinobu, Kanako, Kitsune, Mutsumi and Motoko were there, while Su and Sara were both sitting in the middle of the room, looking miserable. Kanako had just finished summarizing what they had done, and everyone was reacting.

"That was very rude of you," Mutsumi said mildly.

Motoko rolled her eyes. "What were you thinking?" she demanded, "Do you WANT Rei and Ami to move out?"

"Uhm, that was really not a good thing to do," Shinobu agreed. She looked over at Kanako, "How upset are they?"

"Well, they're not happy, but they want to stay," Kanako said. "They want a different room, though, which I think is understandable."

"I'm sorry they got upset," Su said a bit mulishly, "but it's not like I hurt anything."

Kitsune bit back another comment and sighed. She occasionally forgot that Su came from a totally different culture. Worse, Su had no parents to set limits for her... other than the women in this room, anyway. And clearly they weren't doing too good a job.

Sara, interestingly, seemed more aware that yes, they had screwed up. "I'm really sorry," she sighed. She added softly, "I'm glad they aren't leaving, too."

"Su, I know you're used to living where you ran around naked and no one cared," Kitsune addressed her, "but here, it's a really big deal when someone sees you naked. People get really upset when you do that."

Su pouted, but nodded, "I guess so."

Motoko grimaced, "And if you have cameras in anyone else's rooms, get them out. I don't want Tennyo or Utena beating you to death."

"They wouldn't get that cranky?" Sara paled.

"I wouldn't chance it," Motoko noted.

As the two girls hurried off to presumably de-bug any remaining rooms, Kitsune puffed out a sigh. "I wish Naru were here, she's better at handling this kind of thing," she noted.

"I thought you did all right," Shinobu said, patting her on the shoulder. Reflectively she added, "You know, we're so used to Su's hijinks I really hadn't thought how it might effect someone else."

"Yeah," Motoko agreed. "Do you think we should tell Utena and Tennyo about this, as well?"

"Ugh," Kitsune groaned. She thought about it, "Yeah, but let's get them drunk first. They'll be less likely to want to do Su bodily harm at that point."

"Sounds like a plan," Mitsumi agreed.

"I think we should also take steps to close up those passages Su uses," Kanako noted with a sigh. "I actually don't want to, as they date back to at least Grandmother's era at the Inn, but..."

"Lock them down, somehow?" Shinobu offered.

"Can you think of a way we could do that that Su couldn't figure out a way around?" Motoko asked them wryly.

"Point," Kanako agreed, "I'll call up a contractor."

The group dispersed, even as Kitsune walked out by Motoko. "At least now you won't have to worry about Su randomly popping into your room," Kitsune noted.

"That will be a relief," Motoko admitted with a smile. "That, and she won't interrupt when I'm trying to write."

"How's that going?" Kitsune seized the chance to ask, knowing it was a delicate subject.

Motoko blushed. "Well, I've gotten a story or two published," she admitted then shyly added, "I have a copy of the magazine, if you want to read it."

"I'd like that," Kitsune agreed.

To be continued...

Notes: The idea of Su spying on the others kinda worked in a 'Love Hina' context, but upon reflection I decided the characters from the other series would get a little upset.

(Tho Rei Hino is NOT one to talk, considering she and the other Inners spied on Usagi and Mamoru about to kiss. Still, rule of funny. Anyway...)

I was originally going to write a longer chase scene, but I decided just to show what I did. If you like you can imagine Rei chasing them through the dorm, popping out of tunnels, and startling the other residents.


End file.
